Nunca te olvidaré
by Da-chan.94
Summary: Vivir bajo rechazo de su padre, indiferencia de su hermana, la muerte de su madre... Una joven de ojos perla recibe una beca para estudiar y vivir en el campus universitario. Allí tendrá amistades, en especial, a un par de muchachos que alegrarán su vida de dos formas totalmente diferentes, pero... la misma vida le jugará de una forma sucia. Este fic tendrá varios finales! :D
1. Conociéndonos

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> HOLA! (/-o-)/ ... Quería que esta historia fuera un OS, pero cuando me di cuenta había escrito demasiado, tanto!, y luego les daría pereza leer. Al menos para mí leer una historia larga, debe empezar súper emocionante para leerla toda y no es de acción... Como sea! Esta historia está dirigida a NaruHinas y SasuHinas!  
><em>

_**Advertencia: **P_reparen sus kokoros porque es... es... tan sentimental. (T~T) ...__

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONOCIÉNDONOS...<span>**

_**Mi vida ha sido algo complicada. Mi padre no me quiere porque no nací con "talento" como él le dice. Mi madre falleció al poco tiempo de que nació mi hermanita; quien es la adoración de mi padre.**_

_**Nací en una familia con dotes musicales "genéticos". Así ha sucedido desde mis tatarabuelos, y generación tras generación mi familia es considerada como prodigios musicales... Hasta que nací yo.**_

_**No me preocupé de ser la niñita de papá, para eso estaba mi hermana y además yo tenía en mente otras cosas. Yo quiero ser doctora. Supongo que quieren saber por qué... Pues, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años y ella no pudo cumplir su sueño de ser pediatra, le encantaban los niños! Yo le prometí que sería una doctora muy famosa y salvaría a muchas personas. Además de que yo quería encontrar la cura para su enfermedad... quería...**_

_**Verán... mi madre murió de un infarto. Ni mi padre ni los doctores conocen la razón de ello.**_

_**Desde pequeña era muy estudiosa y me volví más aplicada para que mi madre, desde el cielo, estubiera muy orgullasa de mí. Por tales esfuerzos conseguí una beca en medicina. La beca incluía pagos de útiles, pasaje, alimentación y habitación, que debía compartir con un estudiante en el campus de la universidad.**_

_**Cuando llegué a mi habitación en la residencia me dio un gran susto, cuando al abrir la puerta de mi recámara me enteré de que compartiría habitación con...**_

* * *

><p>"((UN CHICO!?))" pensó Hinata y dejó caer sus maletas, que hicieron mucho ruido.<p>

"AAAHHH!" el muchacho estaba colgando unos afiches en la pared, sobre su cama.

"Pe-perdón... no quise asustarte" el joven se baja de la cama y se acerca a la puerta para saludar a la chica "Eh... esta es la... habitación... 206?"

"Sí, esta es. No me digas que...!"

"Pues... también es... la mía..." ambos se sorprendieron mucho.

"Debió haber sido una confusión en el sistema... Yo ya lo verifiqué, y tú?"

Sí... verifiqué en la sala de información antes de subir."

"Eso quiere decir que somos compañeros..." el sonrió despreocupadamente y ella se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás y puso cara de descontento. "... eh?! No-no soy un mal chico! S-si es eso lo que piensas!" movía las manos, negando los pensamientos que ella demostraba con su rostro.

"mmm..." frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Observó un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules con unas cicatrices en sus mejillas, tres de cada lado. Tenía pintura en sus manos y cara. Tenía una camiseta anaranjada con un diseño en el pecho con manchas frescas de pintura; una bermuda negra, también sucia. Unos zapatos deportivos... igual de sucios...

"Si quieres me amarras a una silla antes de que te vayas a dormir... así estarás segura de que no te haré nada, sí?" rascó su nuca; al recordar que tenía puntura la quitó rápidamente, la jovencita se rió ligeramente y de un momento a otro el muchacho rubio le tendió su mano en señal de saludo "Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy estudiante de arte. Mucho gusto!"

"Oh... Mucho gusto!" la jovencita miró su mano y él la limpió en sus pantalones, tanto como pudo, ella de todas formas tomo su mano y se saludaron "Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Soy estudiante de Medicina."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fue así como conocí a Naruto. Un chico alto y rubio, con ojos azules y una sonrisa que iluminaba un día oscuro. Era huérfano de nacimiento y a pesar de sus dificultades para estudiar, también logró una beca para la carrera que había elegido.<em>**

**_Yo no era muy carismática, menos para hacer amistades. Sin embrago Naruto era lo opuesto. En un semana había hablado con todos los residentes del edificio y recordaba el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Yo, pues, sólo me preocupaba por mis estudios... así que había creado una rutina._**

**_Me levantaba temprano para salir a correr, luego a bañarme y desayunar; a las 8:30 me dirigía a la facultad para recibir mis clases. A las 12:45 salía de las clases teóricas para ir a la práctica. Allí permanecía hasta las 6 de la tarde; llegaba a mi habitación a las 6:30 pm más o menos. Repasaba mis apuntes; veía un poco de televisión; y me iba a dormir a las once u doce de la noche, para levantarme al día siguiente y hacer lo mismo de lunes a sábados. Sólo descansaba los domingos.  
><em>**

**_Pero no por ello era una chica antisocial. Si he de decirlo, había alguien en las clases que sí lo era. Un joven a quien lo perseguína las chicas y los hombres le tenían envidia._**

**_Un día, durante la clase práctica de primeros auxilios, tuve la oprtunidad de estar lo suficientemente cerca para conocerlo..._**

* * *

><p>"Buenas tardes jóvenes. Hoy trabajarán en parejas; escojan un compañero" dijo la doctora que impartía la clase.<p>

"((Eh? me quedé sin compañero?))" pensó Hinata. Hasta que tocan la puerta del salón.

"Permiso..."

"Oh! Pero si es usted! Tarde... no me sorprende... pase, pase." la doctora mira a los jóvenes y se da cuenta que en la primera fila, cerca de la ventana, se encontraba Hinata; sola. "Hoy se trabaja en equipo, vaya con la srta. Hyuga, que al parecer es la única sin comapañero" Asi que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

"Bu-buenas tar-"

"No me hables"

"... eh?! Por qué? Te... hice algo?"

"..." el muchacho de cabello oscuro le dio la espalda. Ella no le dio importancia y prestó atención a la doctora Tsunade.

Luego se acerca a cada una de las parejas de trabajo y les pide que indique el lugar de ciertos músculos y huesos dentro del cuerpo de plástico que tenían para practicar. Los últimos en ser calificados fueron el muchacho de cabello negro y Hinata. El joven acierta correctamente a cada una de las preguntas, sin embargo Hinata no; ella se equivoca en 3 de 10.

Cuando termina la clase Hinata toma sus últimos apuntes y mientras guarda su cuaderno el chico dice entre dientes:

"Tsk! Vaya inútil..."

inútil)) inútil))) INÚTIL)))) retumbaba esa palabra en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien la escuchaba casi a diario en su casa de la boca de su padre; cuando este la obligaba a practicar piano, violín, arpa, entre otros instrumentos... Ella se encontraba feliz de estar lejos de las humillaciones luego de un par de semanas, fuera de su hogar, poco a poco se había olvidado de eso al hacer lo que le gustaba...

Sin embargo... en un instante... él le recordó el dolor que sentía en casa, el sufrimiento de su pasado...

**!PLAFFF!** se escuchó en todo el salón. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, miraron desconcertados a los jóvenes... el chico, furioso volteó para verla y gritarle, para demostrar que a alguien como él no se le trataba así; nadie lo había hecho y él no sería el primero en quedar en vergüenza... pero... cuando la miró directamente a los ojos... se dio cuenta que había hecho algo mucho peor a lo que acostumbraba._**_**  
><strong>_**_

Sasuke, así se llamaba, había rechazado las declaraciones de amor de muchas chicas en lo que iba de su vida estudiantil, incluso se jactaba de su talento en medicina; trataba mal a las personas y cuando las ofendía, su familia se encargaba de que los perjudicados recibieran un regalo para "olvidar" el asunto; sin embargo, Sasuke, nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada... una mirada que no mostraba ira, o rechazo... era una mirada de dolor, de sufrimiento...

Él sabía que había lastimado a la jovencita, no en su ego, sino en su alma...

Ella salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Así es como conocí a ese muchacho llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Él tiene cabello y ojos negros como la noche, de tez blanca; sin embargo, para tener tal aspecto de niño bueno es arrogante y presumido... aunque, debo decir que es un excelente estudiante. Sus padres son dueños del hospital más reconocido a nivel nacional y su hermano mayor, Itachi, es un famoso neurólogo.<strong>_

_**Una vez que mi clase tenía un recorido a ese mismo hospital tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, bueno, sólo lo saludé, pero fue muy impresionante el talento y la pasión que tiene hacia la vida y hacia su trabajo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan: <strong>No se si dirigirla para Naru o para Sasu porque no me decido jejeje... Espero que les guste mucho!**  
><strong>_

_Reviews?! ONEGAI! (Y_Y)/_


	2. Momentos

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong>__ Hoooolaaaaa__ NaruHinas y SasuHinas! y los que gusten de seguir esta historia! =D Me emocioné escribiendo -me da por lapsos- así que es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro... pero igual espero que lo DISFRUTEN! =D  
><em>

**_Agradecomientos:_**_para sukyhime510 y AFuckingAngel_

* * *

><p><strong><span>MOMENTOS...<span>**

_**No volví a encontrarme con Sasuke en clases de RCI (Reconocimiento Corporal Interno*) ni en ninguna otra clase hasta un mes y medio después... No es que yo me haya estado escondiendo de él por la cachetada que le dí; es más bien que nuestros horarios no se topaban... y yo estaba muy feliz de ello! Pues verán, resulta que él estudia cardiología y yo, pues... yo estudio pediatría.**_

* * *

><p>"Señorita Hyuga?"<p>

"Eh?" Hinata voltea y ve a un hombre alto con cabello anaranjado y mirada desafiante usando un traje oscuro. "Si? Nos conocemos?"

"Soy el guardaespaldas del joven Sasuke Uchiha..."

"((Uchiha?!))" piensa con asombro, pues habían pasado seis semanas desde aquel incidente en el salón de clases. Aquel hombre continuaba hablando:

"... y vengo para pedirle disculpas de parte de la familia Uchiha. Además de una compensación-" ella lo interrumpió

"C-compensación?"

"Sí. Nos enteramos de un rumor que involucra al joven Sasuke y no quisimos que alguien de la prensa u otro medio informativo fuera a perjudicarle. Hicimos nuestras investigaciones y nos enteramos que el joven Sasuke la ofendió. Por tal motivo he venido, en representación del joven Sasuke y su familia." Hinata dio un ligero suspiro y le respondió seriamente:

"Señor...-?"

"Disculpe mis modales!... Mi nombre es Jugo"

"De acuerdo, sr. Jugo; le agradezco que haya venido. Dígale a la familia Uchiha que no acepto la compensación..."

"Pero..."

"No, no lo haré. Porque ellos no tienen que disculparse. Ellos no me han hecho nada... y, al joven Sasuke... dígale que lo que él me hizo no se lo perdonaré..." El guardaespaldas quedó muy sorprendido por la determinación, sinceridad y seguridad con que dijo esas palabras. "Y si me disculpa, sr. Jugo, debo ir a mi dormitorio porque es algo tarde y mañana tengo una prueba. Cuídese!"

Al día siguiente, cuando Hinata salía de sus clases, alguien la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro de un armario de limpieza; tapó su boca con la mano. Una persona con gafas y un buzo con la capucha puesta:

"Cállate! No te lastimaré!" el jóven se sacó el gorro y las gafas que cubrían su rostro.

"...!" él dejó de cubrir la boca de la pobre chica asustada que en susurros dice: "U-uchiha... san?" Así permanecen un par de minutos hasta que hay uno que otro estudiante en los pasillos.

"Ahora saldremos de aquí y actuarás normal" Sasuke abre la puerta y cuando están fuera del edificio Hinata comienza a correr, a través del parque; camino por donde llega a su residencia.

Sasuke es más rápido y la agarra de la muñeca. Ella gira para darle un golpe, pero él lo bloquea y sujeta la otra mano de la chica. Entonces ella usa su pierna para hacerlo caer, él logra mantener el equilibrio pero descuída su rostro. Ella aprovecha eso para golpearlo... POFF! Ambos caen al suelo...

"Q-quítate! O-o-o empesaré a gritar!"

"Eh- ?...-!" Cuando Sasuke levanta su cabeza un poco y abre los ojos se da cuenta que estaba sobre ella, cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca! Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia el costado; podía sentir la respiración de él en su cuello.

La miró unos instantes; lo delicada que era, su piel blanca y tersa, el olor a lavanda de su cabello negro-azulado que brillaba con la luz de los faroles en plena noche.

Sasuke había permanecido así varios minutos, sin moverse; ella giró su rostro y abrió los ojos para revisar que el golpe que le había dado al chico no lo había dejado inconsciente, y si fuese el caso, tendría que atenderlo y llamar una ambulancia. Tal fue la sorpresa para ambos que ella no sólo giró su cabeza, sino que la había levantado justo en la dirección donde Sasuke se encontraba observándola.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Una persecución que terminó en un beso...

Un beso que duró menos que una fracción de segundo, pero cada uno pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios del otro...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata lo empujó con ambas manos y cuando iba a ponerse en pie él la detiene; sujetando su mano.

"Siempre corres en un momento vergonzoso?!" expresa Sasuke, calmado y tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella voltea para contestar, y sus miradas se encuantran; estaba sonrojada. Baja la cabeza y entre susurros dice:

"Tonto..."

"Tonto? ... Yo?!"

"SÍ! Por tu culpa yo... yo... mi...!" lo mira con disgusto y vergüenza... Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que Hinata quiere decir, suelta la mano de ella; mirando hacia un lado, con una sonrisa de ironía pregunta:

"No me digas que ese... fue tu primer beso?"

Ella se puso aún más roja y llevó sus manos al rostro, cubriéndose. Quería estar lo más lejos posible, que la tierra la tragara... De pronto el silencio incómodo es anulado y Hinata levanta la mirada para ver a Sasuke luego de que le dice:

"Je! Ese... también fue... mi primer beso..."

"...eh- qué?"

"Como escuchaste" Sasuke se encontraba mirando hacia una parte oscura, pero la luz de los faroles iluminaban su rostro... la chica comienza a reír; el voltea rápidamente. "De qué te burlas? Crees que miento?"

"Jajajaaa ... no ... jajajajaaa ... es sólo que... es- tas... sonrojado... jajajajaaa..."

"-!" el joven Uchiha vuelve a mirar hacia el costado, molesto y avergonzado "Tú también estás roja!" a ella no le molestó ese comentario.

"Qué alivio... Creí que eras un chico arrogante y pervertido..." Sasuke la miró con asombro, levantando una ceja; su rostro había regresado a su color natural "... pero eres todo lo contrario."

"A qué te refieres?"

"Pues..." mirando el cielo nocturno y llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla "... te pareces a la noche..."

"A la noche? aaahhh" Sasuke suspiró y también miró el cielo "Es por que asusto a las personas, no?" Hinata lo mira y sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro al darse cuenta que Sasuke entendió mal su idea.

"N-no. Eso no es lo que quise decir!" Entonces la vuelve a mirar con seriedad "Yo me refería a que... puede que parezca malo, pero si miras con atención... "ella vuelve a mirar el cielo "... te darás cuenta que no. Si te tomas la paciencia de observar, te darás cuenta que las estrellas y la luna son parte de la noche... y el conjunto de todo... es muy hermoso."

Sasuke se sorprende mucho de lo que dijo y comienza a reír.

"Eh-!? D-dije algo ma-malo?"

"No. No eres la primera en compararme con la noche..." ella baja la mirada "Pero... es la primera vez que dicen algo... como expresarlo? ... Creo que las chicas le dicen: cursi..."

"A sí? Yo creí que escuchabas elogios todo el tiempo..."

"No, eso no importa ya." el Uchiha tenia una leve idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación, así que cambió el tema. "He venido a decir que... que..." le costaba mucho trabajo expresar tales palabras.

Eran dos palabras; palabras que nunca había tenido que utilizar. Jamás creyó decirlas. "que... m-me disculpas?"

"oh... No!" el moreno quedó muy sorprendido con las franqueza y rapidez que lo dijo "Por qué no?!" ella se había puesto de pie y le tiende su mano al muchacho que la miraba con mucha confusión.

"No te disculpo, ni te perdono, ni nada parecido... porque no hay qué perdonar!" Sasuke seguía confundido, aún mas que antes. Y el asombro se notaba en sus ojos.

"Pero mi guardaespaldas dijo que nunca..."

"Aish! No me refería a eso. Ese día, sí, me sentí mal por lo que me dijiste... pero reaccioné de forma imprudente. Por eso quería disculparme, pero no te volví a encontrar y no te busqué porque estudio, sabes?" el muchacho tomo la mano y se levantó. "Pero claro, eso no quita que fuiste grosero cuando te iba a saludar aquel día."

"Yo creí que serías como todas las chicas que he conocido: fastidiosa, melosa, acosadora, pervertida..."

"ESO CREÍ YO! oh! perdón, no quise gritar... Digo, cuando me encerraste en el armario y cubriste mi boca... cualquier chica creería que es un pervertido! Por eso comencé a correr cuando salímos del salón."

"Así que este malentendido lo inicié yo..." susurró Sasuke

"Eh? Bueno... es tarde y tengo que dormir. Tú también deberías hacerlo... te vez cansado. Chao!" Hinata comenzó a caminar.

"((Agotado? Pero si todo este tiempo estuve agobiado por mi conciencia! agh! (...) Vamos Sasuke, dilo, DILO!)) HINATA!" ella se detiene y voltea; él se acerca "Me porté de forma equivocada... podemos llevarnos bien?" Ella tiende su mano, como aquel día que se vieron por primera vez.

"Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga; puedes llamarme Hinata. Estudio pediatría!"

"Mucho gusto, Hinata." él toma su mano "Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y estudio cardiología... Sólo Sasuke"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Su familia era muy acaudalada y cuatro generaciones de Uchiha habían sido dueñas del hospital general. Él era el segundo, así que no heredaría el edificio, pero no le molestaba. Sasuke buscaba crear su propia clínica.<em>**

_**Desde el incidente sucitado en el parque él se portaba menos antisocial... al menos conmigo era Sasuke, no Uchiha hijo del dueño del hospital más importante del país; nos encontrabamos en un par de clases y como era un excelente estudiante me ayudaba cuando yo pasabapor alto _**algo**_ o me equivocaba.**_

**_Fui su primera amiga en la universidad y debo decir que no era muy gratificante, porque las chicas que acechaban a Sasuke, me miraban con instinto asesino! Él decía que no le de importancia... pero no era sencillo..._**

**_Llevaba siete meses en la universidad... De pronto, un domingo por la mañana..._**

* * *

><p>"Hinata?"<p>

"..."

"Hinata~ despierta~"

"Mmngh ... mmm ..."

"Oe~" Naruto se sienta al lado de ella, se acerca a su rostro y susurra "Hi-na-ta~"

"mmm... eeee... eh... eh- eh!" con sus ojos abiertos de par en par se da cuenta que el muchacho rubio estaba demasiado cerca de ella "IIIAAAAAAHHHH! N-NO TE A-ACERQUES TANTOOO!" por reflejo ella lo golpeó en la cara y él calló al suelo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ooo-ouuu ... Ay! ... Eeey ... AUCH! Eso me dolio ..."

"Pe-perdón!" Naruto estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de la ventana y Hinata limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz "Me siento tan mal! No te quise lastimar, es en serio!"

"Ya, tranquila Hina-chan!" él sostiene su brazo y la mira a los ojos, con una sonrisa pícara "Pero tendrás que recompensarme, sí?"

"... ¿Eh?! Re-recompensarte?"

"Sí! Yo olvidaré todo esto, a cambio de que hoy salgas conmigo, sí?!"

"Eh-? pero ... a ..."

"No hay escusa que valga. Si quieres que este incidente quede en el olvido, tendrás que salir hoy conmigo."

"Como... como una ci-cita?"

"SÍ!"

"N-no lo sé..." entonces Naruto señala su nariz con el índice "A-a-ay... mi pobre nariz~ Me pregunto... si sanará pronto! Qué pensaran los del edificio cuando me vean así? ... Y si les digo que fue Hina-chan?" mirándola de reojo.

"E-está bien!"

"WOOSH!" se levanta de la silla rápidamente "Te esperaré afuera de la residencia... Te invito a desayunar. No demores~!"

"aaahhh (suspiro)" Así fue como Hinata mientras se bañaba "((Es mi primera cita! Qué debo usar? aaaa... qué problema! Por qué acepté?))" cuando salió del baño usó un vestido camisero de color azul en degradé y sandalias. El cabello suelto y maquillaje leve, que realzaba sus ojos.

"Naruto?" al dar la vuelta para verla quedó impactado.

"Estás hermosa, Hinata."

"Eh... pues, gracias!" expresa la muchacha, algo sonrojada.

Así, ambos, fueron a desayunar a las afueras del campus; a una pequeña cafetería que es muy concurrida por los estudiantes, no solo por su excelente servicio y menú, sino que es la más cercana. Mientras desayunaban...

"Te duele?" apuntando la nariz de Naruto.

"Oh! esto?" señala su prorpia nariz "No, que va! Te lo dije, no?"

"..."

"Sí salias conmigo, olvidaría todo esto... Nariz? Golpe? Quién?!" y ambos comenzaron a reír. Luego él se pone serio y la mira con calidez. "Pero hay algo más..." ella para de reír y lo mira mientras bebe su café. "También es para agradecerte por lo que has hecho-" lo interrumpe.

"He hecho? ... Y-yo?"

"Sí! Me has cobijado cuando me quedo dormido en mi escritorio; has preparado café para mí cuando me quedo hasta tarde estudiando; me dejas la cena preparada cuando llego tarde; me regañas cuando hago algo mal..."

"Oh! A eso te refieres..."

"Además..." mira las nubes por la ventana de la cafetería "...quería conocerte mejor." ella se sonroja nuevamente "Es que, me di cuenta que, aunque somos compañeros de cuarto, no conozco nada de tí. Siempre estamos ocupados, toda la semana..."

"Oh ..."

"Así que hoy me armé de valor para preguntártelo!"

"Vaya que sí fuiste _valiente,_ por que, acercarse tanto a una chica que sabe defenderse... mientras duerme..." Hinata ríe ligeramente.

"Si... ahora sé que no debo hacerlo." Naruto mira su nariz hinchada y roja.

"Acaso no conoces el espacio personal?"

"Pues sí! Pero creí que sólo aplicaba al mío..." Naruto levanta sus hombros haciendo una mueca. "Es que... Toda mi vida he pasado solo."

"Solo? ... Completamente?"

"Pues, no conocí a mis padres. Soy huérfano."

"Oh-! No quise ser imprudente, perdón."

"No lo hiciste, tranquila."

"Pero ... nunca fuiste adoptado?"

"Pues no. Yo llegué al orfanato cuando era un bebé de pocos meses. Por esto..." señala unas cicatríces que tiene en su rostro, líneas rectas; tres en cada mejilla "... es que no me querían."

"Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Las monjas me explicaron que ellos no querían adoptarme porque luego los vecinos preguntarían que qué me pasó y, supongo que no querían explicar que no era hijo de ellos... no sé..."

"..." el rostro se Hinata se volvió un poco triste. "Creo que..." Naruto la observó mientras llevaba un bocado de los hotcakes que había pedido para comer "Creo que mi vida fue un poco más justa..."ella miraba su desayuno; jugando melancólicamente con los pedazos de fruta de su ensalada.

"Si te sientes incómoda, no me cuentes... no quiero presionarte. Cuando estés lista para hablarlo, dime y seré todo oídos."

"...!" su sonrisa, característica de aquel muchacho rubio. Una dulce sonrisa, que te hace olvidar todo lo malo. En ese momento, un silencio, sutilmente opacaba el ambiente. Silencio que duró hasta que ambos terminaron de desayunar.

"Listo! ¡Vamos!"

"Eh-? Dónde?"

"A divertirnos!" Tomó la mano de la jovencita y la jaló de la mesa; salieron corriendo de la cafetería. Naruto levantó la mano para detener un taxi. Subieron... "Al parque Konoha, por favor!" Mientras estaban en el taxi, Hinata pregunta:

"Parque de diversiones?"

"Sí! que tal?"

"Pues, nunca he ido a uno..." manifiesta en murmullos; Naruto se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a sobreactuar.

"No puede ser! Es urgente que vayamos! Nunca has ido a uno?! En serio?!" ella menea su cabeza de un lado a otro con timidez. "No te preocupes, Uzumaki Naruto será quien te enseñe lo divertido de la diversión!" Llegaron al parque en menos de 15 minutos.

Hinata estaba facinada; tantos juegos diferentes y llamativos. Ella no había ido a un lugar así por su padre.

La madre de Hinata había muerto cuando ella tenía a penas cinco años y su hermanita tenía pocos meses de nacida. Su madre le había prometido llevarla cuando tubiera la edad suficente; lamentablemente jamás pudo cumplir esa promesa.

Hiashi, padre de Hinata, había quedado debastado por la muerte tan repentina de su esposa y cerró toda emoción para dejar de llorar. Hiashi se dedicó a elevar y mejorar las habilidades musicales de sus hijas, pero como Hinata no tenía el talento era más severo con la chica... él sabía que la personalidad de Hinata era idéntica a la de su esposa, y eso era lo que más le dolía; recordar a su esposa...

Así fue como los dos tubieron una tarde de diversión.

Naruto comió un par de hotdogs y un helado antes de subir a la montaña rusa... ya sabrán lo que pasó.

Luego de usar los baños, con mucha prisa! ... descansaron en unas bancas situadas debajo de un árbol.

"Perdón Hina-chan... Debí hacerte caso..."

"Eso ya no importa... Lo he pasado genial! Gracias, Naruto" el muchacho moribundo y aún pálido, la mira con alegría. Y la abraza repentinamente. "! Na-naruto?"

"Espera... solo un momento..." sentía calor en su corazón, como una taza de chocolate en un día de nieve... dulce y abrigador... Así es como Naruto sintió esa muestra de afecto, que él buscaba con empeño, y lo había encontrado en aquella delicada y gentil jovencita.

Por su parte, Hinata recordó la calidez de su madre; de cómo la abrigaba y reconfortaba en su niñez...

Luego de unos minutos; minutos del ayer para la chica y para él, pues, para él fue como si el tiempo se detuviera... se separaron. Luego un silencio incómodo y miradas que no se cruzaron en todo el camino a la residencia.

"Yo-" reflejaron al mismo tiempo "Tú primero-" otra vez... Ella baja la mirada y Naruto comienza: "Lo siento. Fui impulsivo, si te incomodé-"

"No! ... digo... fue extraño, pero no incómodo..." respondió ella, mientras seguía viendo el suelo.

"Okey... Bueno... si te parece... hagamos como que... no pasó?"

"D-de acuerdo..." ambos sonrien y se dirigen a la residencia. Conversando de temas sin importancia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Así fue mi primera cita... En el colegio me preocupaba por mis calificaciones, además de que mi padre me mantenía clase tras clases de diversos instrumentos... no tenía tienpo para amistades, menos para chicos. No me quejo, tuve una vida con muchas comodidades...<br>**_

_**Pero saber que Naruto no pudo conocer a sus padres, hizo que yo valorara aún más el tiempo que pasé con mamá y, debo decir, que cuando papá era menos severo, también son buenos recuerdos para mí!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan: <strong>Qué tal? ... Aún sigo sin decidirme! D= ... Yo espero que afuera de mi casa no se presenten NaruHinas y SasuHinas con antorchas y lanzas! DX ...  
><em>

_Reviews?! -ojos de nekito con botas- =D_

_**RCI*:** Esta clase la inventé para el cap... si la encuentran, o si existe... es mera coincidencia! D= Además, avísenme si existe para quedar más impactada! xD**  
><strong>_


	3. Accidente

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Hooooooolaaaa, me estrañaron? ... si dicen que "sí", sé que mienten! Sólo quieren que publique pronto... -snif snif-  
><em>

**_Agradecimientos:_**_sukyhime510 __(sí, de nuevo lr agrade__zco, y? déjenme!) y Rye no Hebi_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>ACCIDENTE:<span>**_

_**En los primeros días del último mes del año me ocurrió algo que cambió mi vida, de una forma drástica. Era invierno...**_

_**Me gusta mucho la nieve. Mi madre y yo solíamos ir al parque a patinar o hacíamos muñecos de nieve en el patio. También recuerdo que mi padre pasaba tiempo con nosotras...**_

_**Mi hermana y yo ibamas a la misma escuela, toda la vida estuvimos la una con la otra, pero ella... ella era como papá; inexpresiva... Cuando tenía 11 años, y ella tenía 6, nuestra escuela tubo una repentina inspección y nos enviaron a casa temprano... Esa mañana había nevado y decidí llevarla al parque, como lo hacía mi madre conmigo.**_

_**A pesar de que no le agradó la idea al comienzo, una vez en el parque, se divirtió como nunca! Ese día me di cuenta que ella necesitaba de alguien que esté preocupada por ella, que le permitan expresar sus emociones... que la amen... Mi padre es así, o lo era...**_

_**Cuando ellos estaban juntos, él no temía expresar lo que sentía, pero... luego de su muerte... Yo no odio a mi padre, ni a mi hermana... de hecho, los amo y necesitan de alguien que les ayude a expresar lo que sienten. Yo lo intenté, intenté muchas veces demostrar el cariño que mi madre nos tenía; no obstante eso lo molestaba y me castigaba... **_

_**Un día mi hermana comenzó a tratarme con indiferencia; nunca supe por qué. Creo que ahora, en mis condiciones, jamás lo sabré...**_

* * *

><p>"Hinata~ vamos al centro comercial, acompáñanos?" le pregunta Sakura, quien estaba con Ino y Karin... Karin se acerca y le insiste.<p>

"Si, vamos Hinata. Queremos comprar los regalos de navidad por adelantado"

"Si, si! Así saldría más económico"

"Yo no voy por lo económico, Sakura. Mi Sai se merece lo mejor!" alardea Ino de ser la única con novio a esas alturas del año.

"Si Ino... ya lo sabemos..." mientras realiza señas de burla.

"No sé..." dice Hinata en susurros

"Vamos! Así le compras algo al chico con el que compartes habitación~" y Karin guiña el ojo un par de veces.

"Eh... yo no... N-naruto es..." mientras se ruboriza

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, amigos ... Niña, si sigues así jamás tendrás novio!" continúa molestando Karin.

"JA! Eso lo dice la que desnuda a Sasuke con la mirada..."

"Eh-! Cómo te atreves Sakura?!" Karin cruza sus brazos y le da la espalda "Tú babeas por las noches mientras mencionas su nombre!"

"OH! ... ¿Cómo te atreves!"

"Bueno, bueno." Ino se interpone entre las dos y se dirige a Hinata "La pasaremos bien! Además... no querras dejarme sola con estas locas, o sí?!" mientras la rubia pone unos ojos enormes, que ruegan su compañía.

"INO!" bociferan al mismo tiempo.

"Yo... es que... Está bien..."

"¡Sí!" Ino Sonríe dulcemente.

Así todas quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse en la entrada de la universidad y de allí saldrían en el automóvil que los padres de Sakura le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. No era un último modelo, pero el detalle era lo que más apreciaba la joven pelirosa.

Hinata conoció a Ino en la residencia; resultó que las dos estudiaban lo mismo. Esta amistad comenzó a inicios del año universitario gracias a Naruto, quien la conoció en la sala principal de la residencia y se la presentó a Hinata para que fueran amigas. Ambas comenzaron a ir y venirse juntas desde el inicio de clases... hasta que Ino conoció a Sai, un chico que también estudiaba arte. Así que a mediados de año ella comenzó a salir con Sai y eran muy pocas las veces que las dos regresaban a la residencia juntas.

Por otra parte, Sakura y Karin, eran chicas que estudiaban cardiología como Sasuke... chicas de otra residencia y sus principales acosadoras. Pero como el joven Uchiha no les hablaba, ni si quiera las miraba; decidieron hacerse amigas de Hinata para poder acercarse más al muchacho. Cosa que no les resultó, porque Sasuke tomaba la mano de Hinata y se perdían en la inmensidad de la multitud cuando se dirigían al salón de clases.

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que Hinata no era una mala chica y se volvieron amigas.

-**o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron todo el día, de tienda en tienda.

"((_Mmm... ya que estoy aquí compraré algo para papá y Hanabi_))" Hinata compró un reloj con forma de copo de nieve, muy lindo para su hermanita menor, que adoraba la nieve; como ella. Para su padre... mmm... estaba complicado, porque, no había convivido lo suficiente con él como para saber sus gustos.

"Hinata~ Ya es algo tarde, mejor regresemos."

"Hum... Y-ya voy!" Hinata terminó de pagar el obsequio y corrió a donde estaba Ino, quien estaba llena de paquetes.

"Ino... vaya que compraste mucho..."

"Mi familia es grande, Hina-chan. Todos merecen un obsequio." Karin tenía apenas un paquete mediano y Sakura tenía tres bolsas de distintos tamaños. Las tres muchachas observan que Hinata solo cargaba una funda mediana.

"Eso es todo lo que comprarás?" pregunta Sakura.

"Eso creo... Sólo encontre obsequio para Hanabi-chan"

"Y tu padre?" dice Ino, que es la única que conoce el pasado de Hinata.

"Mmmm... es complicado. Mejor vengo otro día." expresa la muchacha con una sonrisa que en fondo demostraba gran tristeza.

"Mañana vendremos las dos solas, sí?!"

"Gracias, Ino"

Las cuatro salen del centro comercial y caminan un par de cuadras, porque en aquella época los estacionamientos se llenaban y lo más cercano que encontraron fue a unas cuadras del lugar. Se dirigian al vehículo: Sakura y Karin iban un poco más adelante porque Ino tenía demasiados paquetes en sus manos; Hinata camina a su lado:

"Vaya que- peeesan estas fundas"

"Te ayudo"

"No Hina-chan, tranquila" levanta las fundas, que había dejado un momento en el suelo para descansar sus manos, y sígue caminado "Por cierto..." Hinata la mira "Le compraste algo a Naruto y ese joven... Sasuke, si no me equivoco."

"Yo... pues."

"Oh, vamos! Nada?" Hinata gira sutilmente su cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces "Deberías... ellos se han portado bien contigo, no?"

"Si..."

"Mañana que venimos por el regalo de tu padre, compramos algo para ellos."

"Pero... yo nunca he comprado algo para un chico..."

"NUNCA!" expresa, mientras sus ojos se abren hasta no más poder "Tranquila! Te ayudaré, tú confía en mí!"

**((( BIP BIIIP BIIIIIP! )))**

"...! INOOOO!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nevaba levemente.

La rubia no se percató de la luz verde y avanzó. Un auto a toda velocidad se aproximó sin la posibilidad de frenar por una ligera capa de nieve que se había formado y provocó el patinar descontrolado del vehículo. Hinata corrió instintivamente hacia ella y la empujó al otro lado de la calle. donde Karin y Sakura la atraparon.

Todo se detuvo en aquel momento.

Las luces del auto, una brisa helada, el cielo nocturno salpicado por estrellas... "HINATAAAAAAAAAA!" No podía escuchar nada, no podía decir nada, le costaba respirar, sentía un líquido cálido salir de su cabeza...

"((Saku... ra? Ka... rin... Ino? Que... bueno... que estás... bien...))"

"HINATA! HINATA! ME OYES?! H-HINA-CHAN..." lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de las chicas que no podían hacer nada...

"((Tengo... frío... N-no llores... Ino... chicas...))"

"Aló, una ambulancia! (...) a mi amiga la atropelló un auto! (...) una cuadra al sur del Centro comercial Konoha! (...) NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME! (...) s-sí, perdón... (...)"

"((Todo está... oscureciendo... Ino... tengo... su-sueño...)) I-i-no..."

"N-no hables Hinata! La ambulancia llegará pronto... -! N-no cierres los ojos! Vamos Hina-chan... Hinata... HINATA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Ino, lleno de lágrimas. Después de eso desperté en el Hospital General de Konoha. Recuerdo que Ino estaba acostada en el sofá y Naruto estaban durmiendo en una silla.<strong>_

_**Me encontraba en una camilla, tenía suero en un brazo y una pinta de sangre en el otro; respiraba con dificultad; sentía mi cabeza algo entumecida y me sentía muy cansada...**_

_**Pero lo peor de todo es que no podía moverme. Quería decirles que estaba despierta, pero mis labios, mi boca no emitiía ningún sonido. No podía mover mi mano o pie; ni si quiera podía mover mis dedos...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan: <strong>Lo sé, lo sé! LO SÉ! ... Es más corto que el anterior, es solo que estoy algo atareada con las tareas -paciencia, ONEGAI- Por cierto, Rye no Hebi por supuesto que puedes decirme Da-chan!, así hay más confianza =D _

_NO DECIDO EL FINAAAAAAL! ... así que mejor haré los tres (sí, TRES!) finales que tengo en mente... ESPEREN! qué final escribo primero?! (O.o) NEEEE! No se preocupen! jejejeje... de que los publico, los publico! CHIANAAAAAA!_

_Reviews? =D_


	4. La chica de ojos perla

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan: <strong>Huuuoooolaaaaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé, lo seeeeee... DX ... Perdonen la demora, pero en la U me tenían a morir con las tareas y proyectos (X.x)  
>Encontré espacios *diminutos entre semana* para escribir y darles lo que esperan desde hace mucho!<br>_

_Ruta 1: General (sí, como los otome! jijiji)  
><em>

_**Agradecimientos:** harumi-chan nekopanda, AFuckingAngel y a Rye no Hebi Chicas, gracias por comentar! Por ustedes es el cap!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>LA CHICA DE OJOS PERLA...<span>**_

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de la residencia/**

"((Me pregunto cómo será mi compañero... También será becado? ... Espero que seamos de la misma carrera!))" el rubio estaba adornando su lado de la habitación con afiches y había pintado una de las paredes de su habitación que estaba rayada.

**(( POOFF! ))**

"AAAHHH!" cae sobre su cama, voltea.  
>"L-lo siento! No era mi intención asustarte..."<br>"((Una chica!))" se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta "Es la... habitación... 206?" pregunta ella.  
>"Sí! No me digas que tu eres..."<br>"... compañera de habitación?!" tanto Hinata con Naruto se sorprendieron.  
>"Entonces seremos compañeros!" Naruto estaba feliz... después de todo no quería tener de compañero a un chico... pues podría no ser compatible a su personalidad. Con eso en mente la chica lo miró de forma extraña por no haber convivido nunca con el sexo masculino.<br>"Eh? N-no creerás que soy... un... un...!"

"Pervertido?"

"AH!" Naruto se agachó y su aura se llenó de deresión. Hinata lo miró preocupada, pero Naruto se recuperó instantáneamente y se levantó de golpe "Te aseguro que no soy una mal chico!" Hinata frunce el ceño desconfiando de lo que dice el rubio; a lo que Naruto replica "Cuando te vayas a dormir puedes atarme a una silla si quieres. Así te sentirás segura, no?!" Naruto rasca su nuca.

Hinata se ríe al ver que el chico tenía pintura fresca en sus manos. Naruto la ver sonreír y le tiende la mano "Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy de artista. Un gusto!"  
>"Un gusto..."Hinata mira la mano del chico, él se da cuenta que tiene pintura y la limpia en el pantalón; igual queda sucia, pero ella de todas formas la toma "Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, soy estudiante de medicina."<br>"Oh! Puedo decirte Hina-chan?"  
>"B-bueno..." se sueltan las manos "Naruto-kun?"<br>"Sí?" Naruto la mira con intriga.  
>"T-tienes pintura en el cabello..."<br>"Eh!?" Naruto toca su cabello con ambas manos y grita de enojo y vergüenza.  
>"((L-lo ensució más...))" por la frente de la ojiperla corría una gota gigante.<p>

**-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>

**/Dos meses después/**

"Rayos! Quien diría que el mural tendría que ser para mañana..." manifiesta el rubio mientras sube las escaleras dirigiendose a su habitación "Son como las 10 de la noche... es mejor no hacer ruido. Naruto llega a su cuarto y abre la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo.

Al entrar las luces estaban apagadas.

Las camas estaban situadas a extremos opuestos de la recámara. En el centro se ubicaba, cerca de la ventana, un escritorio para cada uno y en el centro de la habitación había una mesita para dos. A un rincón se encontraba la puerta del baño y al otro lado una pequeña nevera y un mesón con cocineta, microondas y labavo. La lavandería estaba en el primer piso.

Naruto se dio cuenta que la chica estaba durmiendo. Caminó a su cama y sobre la mesa había una nota.

"Eh?" el rubio la lee:

_Naruto-kun, en la nevera_  
><em>tienes la merienda sólo<em>  
><em>tienes que calentarla...<em>  
><em>eso si aún no has comido.<em>

_ Hinata_

El rubio sonrió cálidamente.  
>Calentó la merienda y la disfrutó como nunca!<br>"((Es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mi... Gracias, Hinata))"  
>Luego de comer, se fue a dormir.<p>

**/A la mañana siguiente/**

"T-te duele, Naruto-kun?"  
>"No... sólo tengo nauseas..." Naruto había comido demasiado y se acostó con el estómago a reventar, eso no es bueno.<br>"Ten" Hinata le pasó unas pastillas para la acidez "Con esto se te pasará pronto"  
>"Gracias Hina-chan" la pelinegra lo dejó descansar y se fue a sus clases. Naruto se acostó en su cama... pensando en la Hyuga.<p>

**-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>

**/Un mes después/**

"Será?" Naruto medita por un tiempo "Dudo que necesite tanto, pero Hina-chan sabe, así que mejor todo!" dicho eso llena coloca tres pantalones sucios de pintura en la lavadora y vierte una funda de detergente. La enciende...  
>"Iré por el resto de ropa" el rubio sube las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto por el resto de prendas sucias.<br>Mientras baja las escaleras medita: "((Hina-chan tenia razón! Es mejor lavar en lavadora!))" Naruto creció en un orfanato toda su vida, se había acostumbrado a lavar las prendas a mano. Cuando la ojiperla se enteró le explicó como usar la máquina para que demorara menos.

Al abrir la puerta de la lavandería.

"PERO QUE-! agggh!" la habitación estaba completamente cubierta de espuma "RayooOooOooOoos! AH!" **(( POOFF! ))** se resbaló y cayó.  
>Ese mismo día Hinata fue a la lavandería. Inocentemente abre la puerta y encuentra al rubio trapeando... aún había espuma.<br>"N-naruto-kun?" el rubio escucha una voz familiar y voltEa "Q-qué pasó?"  
>"HINA-CHAAAN" expresa en lamentos y con ojos muy grandes; se acerca a la chica pisando con cuidado "Estaba lavando y... y mira!"<br>"Mmmmm... seguro que lo hiciste como te expliqué?" el Uzumaki mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo como un niñito de cuatro años mientras estellitas lo rodeaban "Sí, Hina-chan!"  
>"Cuanto detergente pusiste en la lavadora?"<br>"Todo!"

"TODO?!"

"Sí, sí!" el rubio levanta su pulgar; Hinata presentía lo que había hecho y aún conociendo la respuesta, preguntó "Y la ropa?"  
>"Como dijiste, sólo tres!" en la frente de la ojiperla corrió una gota.<br>"No, Naruto-kun... Yo te dije que pongas TODA la ropa y TRES medidas de jabón..."  
>"Oh!" llevó su mano a la barbilla "Ya creía yo que era mucho jabón para tan poca ropa..."<br>"Eso pasa por no prestarme atención cuando te lo explicaba..." el rubio miraba la lavandería como niño en dulcería, después de todo, cuando la Hyuga lo llevó, era su primera vez "Te ayudaré a limpiar..."  
>"Gracias Hinata!"<br>La chica entraba con cuidado, pero no sirvió "Ah!" Resbaló y cayó sobre Naruto, él la atrapó, pero sus zapatos también estaban llenos de jabón.

**(( POOFF! ))**

"L-lo siento, Naruto... kun... Te lastimé?"  
>"No... descuida..." el rostro de Hinata estaba sobre el pecho del rubio, él la tenía abrazada para que no se golpeara al caer.<br>La ropa que ella llevaba se había esparcido en la habitación y parte de ella cayó sobre el rubio. Ella se levanta y comienza a guardar las prendas en la canasta donde las llevaba.  
>El Uzumaki también se levanta del suelo y se quita una prenda que estaba sobre su cara "Esto es tu... yo...!" Naruto tenía en su mano un brasier de la chica. Él se sonrojó, ella observa lo incómodo de la situación; su cara se pone roja, tomatemente!<p>

"E-eso... es... mi... mi... mi...!" Se desmaya.

"Hinata? HINATA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando la vi por primera vez me agradó que no me temía, no miró mis cicatrices...<strong>_

_**Yo crecí toda mi vida en un orfanato y aunque estaba rodeado de niñas y niños, ellos no me hablaban. No les agradaba verme; por mi rostro.**_

_**Una de las niñeras del orfanato me dijo que yo no era el problema, era solo que no querían ver mis cicatrices. Tengo tres líneas de cada lado de mi rostro desde que soy un bebé, ninguno de los cuidadores del orfanato sabe cómo un bebé tenía tales heridas. Me llevaron al médico y me dijeron que pudo haber sido un objeto caliente o rasguños... **_

_**Hinata me mira a los ojos cuando me habla, eso es lo que me hace feliz. Ella no se fijó en mi rostro, sino en mi personalidad. Por eso decidí que la cuidaría como si fuera mi propia familia!**_

_**Pero...**_

_**Con el pasar del tiempo comencé a sentirme raro. Cada vez que quería inspiración para alguna obra su rostro era la primera imagen en mi mente. Pasaban y pasaban los días, ya no sólo la veía cuando quería hacer mis trabajos sino que necesitaba tenerla frente a mí, me sentía solo cuando ella salía con sus amigas, me preocupaba cuando llegaba tarde y no avisaba...**_

_**Una mañana me levanté y la invité a salir para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí... Al finalizar el día me tomé el atrevimiento de abrazarla... En ese momento me di cuenta que no quería alejarla de mí, quería que los dos estemos así para siempre...**_

* * *

><p>El reloj de pared marcaba las nueve y media de la noche, Naruto se levanta y mira por la ventana.<br>"Vaya! Está nevando... Cuando Hina-chan regrese saldremos a patinar!" su celular suena.

**(( Turiru Turiru Turiru! Tiriru Turiru Turiru!))** el rubio revisa la pantalla "((Es ella!))"

"Aló, Hina-chan! Me estaba preocu-"  
>"A-aló?" una voz con sollosos se escuchaba en el otro lado de la línea "Eres tú, Naruto?"<br>"Sí, habla el mismo... quien es?"  
>"Soy Ino, Na-naruto-kun... Es Hinata!" en el instante que se escuchó el nombre con tan lastimero tono su corazón se llenó de angustia.<br>"H-Hinata? Qué... qué..."  
>"Un auto la atropelló! Naruto!" su voz se llenaba de tristeza y culpa a cada palabra "F-fue mi culpa!"<br>"Dime donde está!"  
>"Hospital General de Konoha... e-ella... ella no despierta..." Ino ya no pudo seguir hablando.<p>

El rubio colgó y salió corriendo, usaba un pantalón para hacer educación física, una camiseta, un sobretodo, la billetera y salió corriendo del edificio.  
>Tomó un taxi. "No puede ir más rápido?!" le gritó al conductor, quien veía la preocupación en sus ojos, los que estaban rojos, casi a punto de llorar.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Buenas noches" saluda el rubio con tono de preocupación "Busco la habitación de Hinata Hyuga"  
>"Buenas noches" la recepcionista revisa el registro "Ah! ella está en la habitación 406"<br>"Dígame dónde está"  
>"Vaya al tercer piso por el ascensor, a su derecha revisé los números de las habitaciones, debe ser la tercera o cuarta."<br>"Gracias" el rubio corrió.

Llegó y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Naruto" junto a la ojiperla estaba Ino, con sus ojos rojos y su mano sujetaba la de Hinata con fuerza.  
>La ojiperla estaba dormida, así la veía el rubio. Ella tenía su piel más blanca y su cabeza estaba envuelta en gasas, dolor en su pecho fue lo que sintió al verla así; se acercó a la cama y se sentó del otro lado.<br>"Qué pasó? C-como le pasó esto?!"  
>"Todo es culpa mía, todo!..." Ino le contó lo que le sucedió a la ojiperla.<br>Luego de escuchar, Naruto la mira "No fue culpa tuya, Ino..."  
>"Naruto..." Ino aún se sentía culpable, pero ya no como antes...<br>"Llamaré a Sai para avisarle donde estoy... ((además de otra persona...))" la rubia salió del cuarto. Dejando al Uzumaki a solas; tomó la mano de Hinata.

"Regresa, por favor... No me dejes..." susurró sujetando la mano de la Hyuga con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza; lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y terminaron en el suelo. Agachó su cabeza y su rostro se llenó de tristeza, de miedo... miedo a perderla... perder a la mujer que había entrado a su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
><strong>**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em><strong>LA CHICA DE OJOS PERLA...<strong>_**

**SASUKE UCHIHA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Salón de clases/**

"Tsk! Vaya inútil"

**((PLAAF!))**

"((ESTÚ- pi... da...))" Sasuke volteó su rostro para insultarla, pero... "((...-!))" los ojos de la muchacha expresaban un terrible dolor. Mostraba una tristeza muy profunda.  
>"((... yo... -!))" Antes de que pudiera si quiera expulsar el aire que había tomado para gritarle y ofenderla, Sasuke sólo pudo ver como caían las lágrimas al suelo y ella desaparecía del salón... Dejándole una marca roja en su rostro y una extraña sensación; sensación que nunca había sentido antes.<p>

**/Mismo día, en su habitación/  
><strong>

Sasuke llegó a su residencia. Él no compartía habitación con otro estudiante; su madre era muy sobreprotectora y alquilaba el cuarto completo para Sasuke. Incluso contrató un guardaespaldas. A él no le molestaba.  
>"Puedes retirarte, Jugo"<br>"Como diga, joven Sasuke. Buenas noches"  
>Una vez solo en la inmensidad de aquel cuarto, no tardó en ser traicionado por aquella escena en el salón de clases.<br>"Maldición! ... Debo despejar mi mente" se lanza al sofá y prende la tele.  
>"-Cómo te atreves a tratarme así, Abel?-" Sasuke cambia de canal "-Kou, jamás te lo perdonaré!-" el pelinegro comienza a molestarse; cambia de canal nuevamente "-Hoy hablaremos sobre disculpa y perdón. Dos temas que van de la mano y son muy difíciles de-"<br>"Tsk! Maldita sea!" apaga el televisor y lanza el control al piso. Se levanta y se tira a la cama para dormir. Cierra sus ojos y lo único que viene a su mente es el rostro de la Hyuga... sus ojos.

**-o-o-o-  
>-o-<br>-o-o-o-**

**/Cinco semanas después/**

Sasuke fue atormentado con aquella escena por semanas. Todos los días que debía asistir a clases de RCI* siempre se detenía a tres pasos de la puerta y aspiraba profundo... Cuando miraba dentro del salón y no la veía, salía un gran suspiro de desilución.

Durante todo ese tiempo no la volvió a encontrar. No quería admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo Sasuke esperaba verla sentada allí, como ese día. Aquella tarde de viernes de la quinta semana de tormentos emocionales, Sasuke escuchó a un par de chicas que salían de otro curso de medicina.  
>"Dicen que ella abofeteó al sexy de Sasuke-kun! Puedes creerlo?"<br>"Sí! yo escuché lo mismo. Pobre chica..."  
>"Por qué lo dices, Kaoru-chan?"<br>"Ah, pues... si el club de admiradoras de Sasuke se entera de lo que ella hizo, podría salir lastimada. Después de todo las chicas que forman parte de ese club son muy... temperamentales..." ella tiembla.  
>"OH! eso es cierto, Kaoru-chan!"<p>

Sasuke sabía que un grupo de chicas lo acosaba desde lejos, pero le importaba en lo más mínimo conocerlas. Sin embargo al escuchar _"podría salir lastimada"_ sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Luego de hablar con el par de muchachas sobre el rumor, del cual él era parte y principal culpable, se acercó a su guardaespaldas; que se limitaba a obedecer y remediar las metidas de pata del Uchiha.

"Jugo"  
>"Qué sucede, joven Sasuke?"<br>"Necesito que te encargues de..."  
>Así el Uchiha le contó todo lo sucedido con la muchacha de ojos perla y cómo se había esparcido el rumor de que Hinata había osado cachetear a Sasuke porque simplemente la rechazó en una confesión...<br>Jugo acostumbraba a tratar con las chicas que eran rechazadas fríamente por confesar su amor al pelinegro.  
>Esta vez fue diferente.<br>Esta vez debía tapar un error que lastimó a una joven que no había hecho nada malo. Si tomamos en cuenta "malo" que Sasuke despreciaba a las chicas por interesarse en él como un modelo o una billetera gigante.  
>Así fue como le tomó a Jugo una semana para "eliminar" el rumor.<p>

**-o-o-o-  
>-o-<br>-o-o-o-**

**/Una semana después/**

Sasuke salió temprano de su clase y esperó afuera del edificio de prácticas médicas. Quería indicarle a Jugo quien había sido la primera chica en abofetear a un Uchiha.  
>"((...-!)) Es ella Jugo. La chica de cabello negroazulado largo, blusa blanca estampada con flores, vaqueros azules y tenis" Jugo dio con la descripción y se acercó a hablar.<br>Después de cinco agobiantes minutos, Jugo regresa con el sobre en sus manos.  
>"La jovencita dice que no te perdonará"<br>"QUÉ?!" por primera vez el muchacho de cabello y ojos negros era rechazado en una disculpa hecha por su guardaespaldas. Jugo lo mira con indiferencia y le comenta.  
>"Creo, joven Sasuke, que esta vez deberá disculparse personalmente."<br>"JA!" el pelinegro se cruza de brazos y con una marca de molestia en su frente "Crees que un Uchiha debe disculparse por ese asunto? Tsk! Desde cuándo haces bromas Jugo?"  
>"Le aconsejo que se disculpe..." Sasuke lo mira con rabia pero al guardaespaldas no se molesta y prosigue "...por dos motivos. Uno: tendrá la conciencia tranquila y podrá enfocarse en los estudios..."<br>"Y la otra?" pregunta con la mayor indiferencia que puede demostrar, pero Jugo se da cuenta de su inquietud.  
>"La otra razón es que, una chica como ella sólo aparece una vez en la vida." Jugo baja la cabeza un poco, levanta una ceja y da una sutil sonrisa. Sasuke lo mira de perfil, cierra los ojos, se apoya en el árbol que estaba detrás de él y sonríe tenue y dulcemente.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por qué YO debería fijarme en una chica como ella?! ... Hinata es torpe, callada, poco participativa, casi invisible...<strong>_

_**... linda... hump!  
><strong>_

_**Puede ser que su poco o, más bien, nada de interés hacia me gustó; quería saber más de Hinata. Quería disculparme, pero no por lo que me dijo Jugo; era más por ella que por mí. Jamás creí que mi forma de pedir disculpas terminaría de esa manera.  
><strong>_

_**Cuando se defendió y caí sobre ella... cuando nos besamos... Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco.**_

_**Si, si, si... ustedes dirán que fue a penas un tope de labios. Pero con ello queda claro que es mía! Yo la vi primero, yo la besé primero, y sería el primero en tener su corazón.**_

_**Creí que conquistarla sería fácil... JA!**_

_**¿Cómo se me ocurrió que una chica que no siente nada por mí, Sasuke Uchiha, sería fácil de enamorar?  
><strong>_

_**Incluso ella me hacía las cosas más difíciles de lo que pensaba, porque además de no sentir nada por mí, ella era sumamente ingenua... Y creo que es lo que más me atrae de ella.**_

_**No me daría por vencido. No estoy dispuesto a perderla!**_

* * *

><p>Eran las once y cuarto de la noche. Sasuke estaba saliendo de la ducha, una toalla cubría de su cintura para abajo y con la otra secaba su cabello.<p>

**((RIIINNNG)) ((RIIIIINNNG))**

Sasuke toma el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, junto a una foto enmarcada de Hinata sonriendo dulcemente y Sasuke a un lado mirándola con una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa.

"((Es el número de Hinata. ¿A esta hora?))" se pregunta el Uchiha mientras presionaba el botón para aceptar la llamada.

"Hola? Con Sasuke Uchiha por favor." una voz femenina quebrada por llanto y con sollozos se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Soy Sasuke. Y tu no eres Hinata" responde fríamente mientras la preocupación lo inundaba.

"Sasuke-kun Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy amiga de Hinata... " la rubia habla entre sollozos y cada ves se quebraba más su voz "A-a Hina-chan... le pasó algo terrible! La... la atropellaron!" Sasuke quedó atónito y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez "E-ella está g-grave... y... y no... no despierta..." Ino no pudo contenerse y se oía el llanto por el teléfono.

"Dónde está?!" Ino no le escuchaba "DIME EL LUGAR!"

"Hospital... g-general de K-konoha... **((biiiiiiiiiiip))**" la llamada se cortó.

Sasuke corrió a ponerse unos calzoncillos y vaqueros. Bajó las escaleras como el rayo con la camisa en una mano, el celular y las llaves en la otra.

Se puso la camisa sin abrocharse, NO HABÍA TIEMPO PARA ESAS PEQUEÑECES! Sube a la moto y se dirige al hospital lo más rápido que puede.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llega a recepción.

"La paciente Hinata Hyuga!" sin saludar ni nada. La enfermera se sorprede al ver al menor de los Uchiha a esas horas y todo desaliñado; busca en los registros.  
>"Está en la habitación 403. Vaya por el..." ella iba a indicarle el lugar. No sirvió. Después de todo Sasuke era hijo de doctores. Para no estar lejos de sus padres iba constantemente al hospital y había memorizado el lugar de memoria.<br>Allí estaba, frente a la puerta. Abre.  
>"Eh? Quién eres tú?" pregunta una muchacha rubia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Un muchacho rubio se levanta del otro extremo de la habitación.<br>Allí, en la camilla, con la cabeza envuelta en gasas, con suero en un brazo y pinta de sangre en el otro, con un tubo para respirar... Allí estaba Hinata. Se veía más palida, parecía un ángel durmiendo.

"Soy Sasuke..." expresa el joven.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" el pelinegro se acerca a la camilla y toca la mejilla de la chica. Naruto lo mira con fastidio. "La operaron hace una horas, pero aún no despierta." dice entre sollozos.  
>Sasuke sólo puede mirarla, un Uchiha no demuestra sus emociones.<br>Un rostro que Naruto observaba desdes el otro lado de la camilla y comenzaba a fastidiarle pues estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

Pero, en el interior del pelinegro...

Sasuke se sentía en un lugar sin fin, la oscuridad comenzaba a inundarlo, como si fuera agua... Delante de él podía ver a Hinata, dormida, pero él no podía moverse, no podía alcanzarla.  
>Y a pesar que dentro de sí la tristeza e impotencia lo embargaban, la sola idea de que ni una lágrima recorría sus mejillas era lo que más le molestaba, era lo que más lo frustraba... No podía llorar por la persona que amaba.<p>

Creía que llorar era dar por perdida a su amada...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Yo sé de muchas (y muchos?) (o.O)? ...que querían saber lo que sucedió con Hinata en el capítulo anterior... pero los dejaré con la curiosidad MUUUAAJAJAJJAAA! =) ... Quise enfocarme un poco en cómo los dos se enamoraron de ella._

_Además de que a partir de este capítulo comienza la ruta 1 (como los otome? jejeje...) Esta es la ruta general mala... sólo eso diré Dx  
>No habrá general buena... no veo forma de ello si la chica está en el hospital, pero habrá:<em>

_Ruta general mala en dos partes: Chica de ojos perla y -x-x-x-x-x-x-  
>Ruta Sasuke, buena: -x-x-x-x-x-x-<br>Ruta Sasuke, mala: -x-x-x-x-x-x-  
>Ruta Naruto, buena: -x-x-x-x-x-x-<br>Ruta Naruto, mala: -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
><em>

_Les daré el nombre a medida que los escriba, hasta mientras sólo la idea general._

_Diablos! Esto será agotador! Dx ... Disculpas anticipadas por mis horrores ortográficos... :(  
><em>

***RCI**: Reconocimiento Corporal Interno... sigo usando mi clase inventada xD

_**QUE LOS REVIEWS ME DEN LA FUERZA!**_

Onegai... reviews! (me da igual si son buenos o malos, mientras tenga!) ;D


	5. Te cuidaré por siempre (final-1)

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan: <strong>Ho-hola! *sonríe nerviosa* __||lectoras con antorchas||_

_Pe-perdoooon! Yo sé que me demoré en publicar... D': Pero no me daba el tiempo... ES EN SERIO! Así que por esperar les traigo esta hermosa continuación... que, bueno... no es tan hermosa como quisiera... *reverencia* Gomen!_

_**Agradecimientos:**_ _AFuckingAngel, sexxykittydarxs y nanami... Gracias por comentar y esperar a mi lenta respuesta del cap! :D:_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>TE CUIDARÉ POR SIEMPRE...<br>**_

_**Llevo en el hospital varios días, creo que es una semana, tal vez un poco más, no lo sé. Desde el accidente, Ino-chan y Naruto-kun me visitan casi a diario, al igual que Sasuke-kun. También he visto un par de veces a Sakura y Karin, pero no puedo comunicarme con ellos...**_

_**La vida es extraña...**_

_**Hace un año creí que por fin sería completamente feliz. Creí que todo el dolor de mi infancia y el sufrimiento en mi adolescencia desaparecerían... Creí que podría cumplir mis sueños, los de mi madre también... pero... pero...**_

_**Si hubieras venido ayer a preguntarme si pelearía por vivir, si seguiría aferrándome a mi vida con empeño para cumplir mis sueños, así sea que mi recuperación tomara un largo tiempo... Hubiera dicho "Sí!" sin dudarlo, ni un segundo! ... **_**_Hoy ya no pienso lo mismo..._**

**_Cuando estaba en casa de mi padre, una y otra vez le escuchaba decir entre dientes que yo no tenía talento, que era una inútil... Incluso, una vez me dijo que yo era una "carga muerta". Lo dijo después del último recital para principiantes al que me inscribió... Fallé en frente del jurado y no califiqué, eso lo molestó; por eso sus palabras..._**

_**Carga? Yo no quería ser la carga de nadie! Por eso me esforcé estudiando y gracias a mi empeño obtuve la beca para ir a la universidad**_**_. Para encontrar mi felicidad y mis sueños! Tener amigas y amigos con quien charlar, reír... llorar... Conocería a un buen muchacho, que me acepte tal y como soy; quizá casarme con él y tener dos niños, quizá tres, tal vez cuatro! jeje...  
><em>**

**_Me enteré de algo que cambió mi mundo... todo se fue por la borda, al desa_**_**güe, a la basura! ...Y-YA NO QUIERO... NO QUIERO VIVIR ASÍ!**_

* * *

><p>"-Es 21 de diciembre! Ya tiene sus obsequios?! Venga a Centro Comercial Konoha! Encontrará ofertas para-" Ino se levanta de la silla y cambia el canal. "-No Kanuto, está prohibido hacer eso! Ka-kanuto... p-por favor!-" vuelve a cambiar "-A pocos días de Navidad las ventas en los locales comerciales han aumentado un 56% según las cifras dadas por el banco-" cambia, otra vez "-Los accidentes no dejan de suceder ni por fiestas navideñas, el invierno esta temporada ha sido el más-" apaga el televisor.<p>

"Es impresionante la cantidad de basura televisiva que pasan todos los años en esta época, verdad Hina-chan!" Ino sonrié, mientras toma asiento junto a Hinata. **(( TOC! TOC! ))** Abren la puerta; es el doctor. Hinata queda muy sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Ino...  
>"I-itachi-sama?!"<br>"Buenos días. Por favor, sólo Itachi"  
>"B-buenos días!" Ino se levanta muy rápido en señal de respeto y admiración hacia él. "A qué debemos su-su presencia?"<br>"Estuve examinado la ficha médica, así como los exámenes y tomografías, de la srta. Hinata."

"((No puede ser! D-dijo mi nombre!))" Hinata escuchaba, mas no podía ver ni responder.

"Qué pasó con el doctor Ozaki?"  
>"Alguien me pidió que sea yo quien supervise el caso de Hinata-san" dijo Itachi, mientras Ino miraba a Hinata con un aire de: <em>tú y yo sabemos quién! <em>"Ino-san, verdad?"  
>"S-SÍ! ... perdón, es que estoy emocionada..."<br>"No te preocupes. Necesitamos hablar... a solas" Ambos salen de la habitación. "Necesito que tome asiento. Lo que tengo que decirle no es bueno..." Ino sintió que algo no iba bien desde que le pidió salir de la habitación, se sentó; la preocupación la invadió poco a poco.  
>"INO-CHAN!" Por el pasillo, llega corriendo el muchacho de cabello rubio, agitado y un poco desaliñado.<br>"Naruto! No se grita en los pasillos de un hospital."  
>"Oh! Perdón... Quién es él?" junto a la hermosa y algo preocupada rubia estaba sentado Itachi.<br>"Él es el nuevo doctor de Hina-chan, Itachi-sama"  
>"Por favor, simplemente Itachi" Naruto extiende su mano para saludar; gesto que es bien recibido por el joven doctor.<br>"Itachi-san. Ibas a decirme algo respecto a Hinata." Naruto toma asiento junto a Ino.  
>"La srta. Hinata... temo que no volverá a moverse."<br>"((¿-?)) Qué?" tanto Ino como Naruto quedaron confundidos, estupefactos. Sus oídos negaron las palabras que había expresado el doctor.  
>"Es difícil aceptarlo, pero Hinata-san no volverá a moverse. Ella no podrá caminar, deberá alimentarse a través de sondas... deberá estar bajo cuidado permanente como todo lo que hasta ahora han realizado por ella."<p>

Los ojos azules de Ino comenzaron a derramar lágrimas en el instante que Itachi terminó de hablar. Naruto seguía perplejo, no cerraba los ojos, no pestañeaba, no movió un solo músculo hasta un par de minutos después. Cuando se percató en la rubia, quien tenía su cara cubierta con sus manos y lloraba silenciosamente.

Naruto la abrazó e Ino se aferró al pecho de Naruto con fuerza, con impotencia. Él acarició su cabello para que se tranquilizara.

"Está totalmente seguro de ello? Quizá se equivocó..." la voz de Naruto comenzó a quebrarse y su vista empezó a empañarse; agua salada que corrió por sus mejillas.  
>"Que sucedió con la operación?" preguntó la rubia entre sollozos.<br>"La operación no a funcionado... Quisiera estar equivocado, temo que no es así. Mañana traeré dos neurólogos expertos en la materia para que la revisen... pero no aseguro que les den un pronóstico favorable." el joven doctor hace una pausa "Hinata-san demuestra sensibilidad al dolor y sonido, pero" Ino mira al doctor sollozando; el rubio solamente miraba el suelo "Está consciente de su entorno, y aún así se encuentra en estado vegetativo...

"Vegetavo..." susurra Ino.

"Eso me indica que sufre de un intenso dolor" Ino y Naruto comprendieron esas palabras.  
>Itachi se levanta de la silla "Es una condición muy extraña y sugiero que contacten con los familiares para que permitan realizar la eutanasia"<br>"EUTANASIA?!" grita la hermosa y triste rubia "C-cómo puede decir eso tan... tan fríamente..."  
>"Lamento ser así de directo, pero debo ser totalmente franco con los familiares de los pacientes. No he podido contactarlos..." Ino lo miraba con rabia, después de todo era de Hinata a quien se refería "Por eso les comunico a ustedes, como amigos, que si conocen a un familiar cercano deben decirle que ella, pues... " Itachi se percató de su mirar "Usted es estudiante de medicina, cierto?"<p>

"Eso a qué viene?"  
>"Antes de médico, debe pensar como amiga..." los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos "Ella siente un intenso dolor, no puede expresarlo. La única forma de que ella no sienta eso es recibiendo morfina cada seis horas, aún con la medicación su actividad cerebral indica sensibilidad aguda."<p>

Itachi mira de perfil "Señorita Ino, su amiga sufre y no puede demostrarlo, cree que ella querrá vivir así... vivir en esa camilla hasta su muerte? Piénselo"

Dicho eso se marcha a revisar otros pacientes.  
>"I-Ino-chan...?" menciona Naruto mientras la rubia entra a la recámara de la ojiperla. Él la sigue.<br>"((Tiene razón?))" Ino se sentó en una silla junto a la pelinegra. Mira a Naruto, que cerraba la puerta al entrar "Itachi-san..." Naruto mira a la rubia "...tendrá razón?"  
>"Qué?"<br>"Hinata sufre... en realidad quieres verla sufrir?!"  
>"Yo... yo..." Naruto divisa a Hinata "Jamás lo permitiré!" grita y golpea la puerta con el puño. Ella se levanta y lo mira con su ceño muy marcado y ojos vidriosos "Naruto!" ambos se miran con odio "Puedes vivir, sabiendo que Hina-chan tiene dolores agudos..." el rubio titubeo por unos segundos "Puedes?!" el Uzumaki se sentó en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ambos rubios se calmaron.<br>"((Ino-chan... Naruto-kun... Lo siento. Lamento ser... ser... una carga))" expresa en sus pensamientos al escuchar tristeza en las palabras de sus amigos.  
>"Debemos contactar con su padre..." dice Ino mirando el rostro de su amiga.<br>"((M-mi padre!))"

"Hiashi..." articuló con repulsión; el rostro de Naruto se llenó de odio y desprecio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

**/Mansión Uchiha/**

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, la puerta principal se abre.  
>"Itachi" Sasuke siempre saludaba a su hermano con indiferencia, más por obligación que por aprecio y consideración. Pero esta vez su voz expresaba preocupación. Sentimiento que Itachi reconoció al instante.<br>"Sasuke, a estas horas en casa?"  
>"Cómo está la chica?"<br>"Hablas de Hinata-san?" pregunta, aunque el hermano mayor conoce la respuesta a la perfección.

La noche anterior Sasuke había ido a buscar a Itachi, el mejor neurólogo de toda Konoha, para que llevara el caso de la pelinegra. Sasuke sabía que no había mejor doctor. Él sabía que Itachi era el único que podía salvarla.

"De quién más?" el hermoso doctor exhaló un gran suspiro "Debemos sentarnos, Sasuke" Sí, Itachi comprendió en el momento en que su hermanito fue por ayuda para la joven, que Sasuke sentía algo más que amistad por la Hyuga.

De mal humor y con ansiedad, el menor de los Uchiha tomó asiento. Itachi no quería dar tal noticia, intuía que su hermanito estaba enamorado de aquella chica, no quería herirlo. ¿Cómo decirle que ella no sobrevivirá? ¿Decirle que sufre?

Sin embargo no podía mentir, sólo le quedaba una opción; sinceridad...

"Sasuke..." el pelinegro movía sus manos con impaciencia "...ella no volverá a moverse." las manos de Sasuke se quedaron quietas "Ella está en un cuadro clínico grave, es un estado vegetativo permanente..." el menor de los Uchiha bajó la mirada "...y siente un intenso dolor, que disminuye un poco con medicamentos, pero no es suficiente..."  
>"Sufre..." susurra el pelinegro.<br>"Quiero comunicarme con su familia para que apliquen la eutanasia."  
>"Eutanasia?!" Sasuke miró a Itachi con ira "Quieres aplicar eutansia! Y te haces llamar doctor?!" grita Sasuke mientras sujeta a Itachi de la camisa.<br>"Entonces..." Itachi acota "Dejarás a la chica que amas, sufrir?" Sasuke lo suelta "Realmente podrás vivir así? Conociendo que ella jamás se recuperará, que vivirá en esa camilla quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, teniendo agudos dolores?!"

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior por impotencia.  
>"De todas formas, es una decisión que debe tomar su familia, no tú." Itachi deja la sala diciendo "Descansa y piénsalo con calma..."<p>

El pelinegro quedó en el centro de la sala mirando la alfombra y apretando sus puños, parecía que en cualquier momento sangrarían. Y sobre la alfombra cayeron delicadas gotas de agua que rodaban por sus mejillas...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

**/Al día siguiente por la mañana/**

"Debe estar por alguna parte"  
>"Sigue buscando, Naruto" Ino y el rubio estaban buscando en las pertenencias de la ojiperla información sobre la dirección de la casa de Hiashi. Ninguno quería aplicar eutanasia a Hinata, pero saber que ella sufrirá toda su vida era peor que eso!<br>"AQUÍ ESTÁ!" grita el rubio.  
>"Haber... revisemos..." el Uzumaki halló la libreta de direcciones de Hina-chan "Aquí!"<br>"_Hiashi-sama_ ((Qué triste... Hinata no le dice padre...))" la rubia supo que la relación con su hija no era nada envidiable.  
>"Vamos al hospital"<p>

"No!" contesta Naruto "Quieres avisarle a ese _teme_, cierto?"

"Por supuesto"  
>"Yo solo puedo ir a buscar al padre de Hinata." tomando la libreta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su sobretodo.<br>"Yo creo que mejor vamos los dos..."  
>"Espera! No te quedarás con ese teme!?"<br>"No... no conozco bien a Sasuke-kun como para saber como actuará al ver a Hiashi-san. Pero a ti..." la rubia se cruza de brazos "Eres temperamental, así que estoy más que segura que lo golpearás si dice algo que no te agrade..."  
>"Pues claro que lo golpearía... o acaso no sabes como trataba a Hina-chan?!" Ino piensa un momento la situación. Hasta que se le ocurre una idea.<br>"Naruto..."  
>"Qué?!" dice molesto el rubio teniendo el rostro levantado y los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño.<br>"Sasuke lleva con Hinata más de tres horas a solas." en los ojos de Ino se apreciaba un ligero brillo de maldad "El viaje a casa del padre de Hina-chan, más el tiempo que nos lleve convencerlo de que venga con nosotros nos tomará más de cinco o seis horas..." Naruto levanta una ceja y hace una mueca con su boca "Realmente quieres que él se quede todo ese tiempo con ella?!"

Naruto reacciona.

"No!"  
>"En tal caso iré con Sasuke-kun, él parece ser más tranquilo."<br>"Oye!"  
>"Lamento ser tan directa, pero no puedes negarlo. Es verdad y lo sabes!"<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**/Dos horas antes/**

"No hay problema en ello, Sasuke-kun?"  
>"No" el pelinegro toma asiento junto a la ojiperla y sostiene la mano de la chica, Naruto rechina su dentadura.<br>"Vamos, Naruto. Más rápido es mejor."  
>"Está bien..." expresa con desdén "Oye tú!" Sasuke lo mira de perfil "No la toques, teme! Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda"<br>"Pero yo estaré a su lado" replica Sasuke a lo que el rubio reacciona con molestia. Iba a golpearlo, pero...  
>"Ya, ya, ya Naruto. Vamos rápido!" Ino lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó a la fuerza de la habitación.<p>

Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron solos.  
>"Mi hermano dice que puedes escuchar" habla Sasuke con Hinata "Es cierto?" mira a la chica con dolor "En realidad estás sufriendo?"<br>"((Sasuke-kun...))"  
>"Sabes..." comienza a decir el pelinegro en tono serio "... muchas chicas me persiguen desde que estoy en el colegio..."<br>"((E-esto a qué viene, Sasuke-kun?))

"... y nunca me interesó ninguna de ellas..." él suspiró "... pero cuando te conocí y supe que no eras como las otras... yo... yo..." el pelinegro no pudo continuar. No por llanto o porque su voz se quebraba, simplemente analizó la situación lógicamente.

Si él se declaraba en esas condiciones, si le expresaba todo el amor que sentía por ella... era como demostrarle que no la volvería a ver, era como si él la diera por muerta.

Pero no!

Para Sasuke, Hinata aún estaba viva; ella aún respiraba. Con esa pequeña esperanza él se aferraba a la idea de que la pelinegra mejoraría... se curaría. Él se declararía cuando ella abriera los ojos.

Sí, eso es lo que él pensaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**/Esa tarde/**

"Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-kun" el pelinegro asiente algo indiferente.

La casa de Hinata se encontraba en una zona residencial muy costosa. Ino y Sasuke fueron en la moto, detrás de ellos venía Jugo; quien también tenía una moto. Luego de una hora y media de viaje llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, al estilo japonés antiguo.

"No sabía que Hina-chan tenía tanto dinero!" expresa su amiga rubia parpadeando algunas veces. Sasuke se inmuta, esa casa era muy diferente a la suya; no obstante se notaba que tenían una muy buena posición económica... no tanto como él, pero la familia de Hinata tenía dinero.

Ambos se acercaron al intercomunicador situado en la puerta principal. Ino es quien habla: "Buenas tardes. Con Hiashi-sama, por favor?"

"Cuál es el asunto que desean tratar?" expresa una voz femenina, quizá una sirvienta.

"Es acerca de su hija Hinata." la muchacha les pide que permanezcan un momento en la entrada. Ella iría a preguntar. Sasuke caminaba de un lugar a otro con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos agobiantes 10 minutos se escucha una voz dulce por el intercomunicador...

"Hola?"  
>"Seguimos aquí!" responde enérgica la rubia. "Nos dejaran pasar?"<br>"Que... qué le sucede a onee-chan?" se notó preocupación en su tono de voz.  
>"((Nee-chan)) Hanabi-san?"<br>"Sí... Qué le sucedió a onee-chan?" Hanabi era inteligente, preguntar cómo conocían su nombre era irrelevante, pues si sabían la dirección de su casa era más que seguro que también conocieran su nombre y el de su padre.

"Habahi-san... Es un tema que debemos tratar con tu padre."

El intercomunicador se apagó y una voz masculina les respondió con molestia "Les pido que se vayan de mi propiedad" Sasuke escuchó. "Pero, Hiashi-sama... Hinata está en el hospital..." al fondo se escuchó el quebrar de una taza. El Hyuga responde: "Yo no tengo una hija llamada Hinata. Retírense." y la comunicación se cortó.

Ino quedó en blanco y a Sasuke, pues él...

"Sasuke... kun?! Oye!" el pelinegro se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia la pared que rodeaba la propiedad. Ella lo sigue. "SASUKE!" El Uchiha trepó por la pared como si fuera una escalera y se dirigió a la entrada principal. No habían guardias ni perros que cuidaran de la casa... Según la deducción que obtuvo Sasuke antes de trepar por la pared... Tenía el dinero para vivir acomodadamente, sin embargo no parecían ser una familia tan famosa como la familia Uchiha, por eso no tenía guardaespaldas.

Jugo lo siguió.

"((Creo que... debí haber venido sola...))" se reprochaba la chica al notar la furia en los ojos del pelinegro mientras trepaba la pared. "DETÉNGALO,JUGO-SAN!" le gritó.

Pero era en vano... Su guardaespaldas sabía cómo era la actitud de su jefe. Tratar de detenerlo sería una tarea inútil; por lo tanto a Jugo no le quedaba de otra que seguirlo y cuidarlo... Después vería cómo arreglar las cosas que hiciera mal. Así había sido siempre.

Sasuke golpeó la puerta con rabia, parecía que en cualquier momento la tumbaría. Un hombre abrió la puerta con enojo; detrás estaba una niña de unos doce años, ambos se parecían muchísimo a Hinata.

"Quien eres tú? Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi vivienda de esta forma?!" expresa con el ceño fruncido.  
>"Tu debes ser Hiashi." responde Sasuke entre dientes con la mirada oscura.<br>"Insolente muchacho. Tratar de esa manera a un superior!"  
>"Yo trato como quiera a hombres como tú!" la niña que estaba escuchando todo se acercó a la puerta. Sasuke tomó a Hiashi por el cuello de su vestimenta "Cómo alguien como tú osa llamarse padre!" gritó el chico; jugo se acercó a su jefe para intentar evitar cualquier estupidez.<br>"Joven Sasuke... Medite bien lo que hace. No querrá meter a su familia en un escándalo"

"ESO ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA AHORA!" vociferó a su entrometido guardaespaldas. Mira a Hiashi "Hinata no se merece tener como padre a alguien como tú!" expresó el pelinegro con su rostro oscurecido y su ceño muy marcado.

De pronto siente que alguien toma su camisa y mira hacia abajo.

"Puedes..." esos ojos... era la misma expresión de Hinata "... llevarme donde mi onee-chan?" y Sasuke soltó el cuello de la camisa. El Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia la entrada, la pequeña lo seguía en silencio, hasta una mano sostiene su hombro.

"Te prohíbo ir, Hanabi" manifiesta con autoridad, pero ella toma la mano de su padre y la quita de su hombro con delicadeza; lo mira a los ojos llena de decepción "Padre... he lamentado no ser una buena hermana menor." apretando la mano de su padre, continúa "Necesito ver a Hinata-oneechan. Y así pierda mi carrera, la herencia... a ti; esta única vez..." los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a cristalizarse "Sólo esta vez, estaré del lado de mi onee-chan"

Suelta la mano de Hiashi y continúa caminando detrás de Sasuke.

El Hyuga mantuvo su expresión... no produjo ni un sonido. Simplemente observó cómo Hanabi subía a la moto de Jugo y los cuatros se alejaban de aquel horrible lugar...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**/Esa tarde, en el hospital/**

Tres horas han pasado desde que Ino y Sasuke se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión del padre de Hinata. El rubio estuvo en silencio junto a ella... No sabía qué decir. Meditaba en su mente...

¿Qué sucedía si Hiashi aceptaba la eutanasia? Él aún no aceptaba la idea del todo... El solo hecho de saber que aquella chica, que entró en su corazón, sufría inmensamente le provocaba llorar e incluso rezó a sus dioses para que él estuviera en su lugar. ¿Y sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tal si ella moría de manera natural por algún derrame que hiciera fallar su corazón? ¿Acaso guardaría sus sentimientos para siempre? Siempre fueron mejores amigo, pero ¿Ella merece saber lo él siente? ¿Tendría otra oportunidad a solas con ella...?

Eso era lo que Naruto meditaba mientras observaba el mover de las copas de los árboles... Hasta que tomó una decisión.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, en una silla. La ventana estaba abierta y se podía sentir la brisa fresca de la tarde. "Itachi nos dijo que... pues..." el rubio sostenía la mano de la chica como si tuviera una mariposa "Que puedes oírnos..." su boca sonríe, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Hina-chan..." pronunciaba su nombre entre sollozos.  
>"((Naruto-kun...))" ella no veía el rostro de ese chico; sin embargo sabía que la situación era más que preocupante... Naruto no estaría así si ella fuera a mejorar. Ella no era tonta. El mejor neurólogo de todo el país había revisado su expediente, y si el chico, más expresivo que nunca había conocido, estaba en esas condiciones, pues...<p>

"Hinata... Sa-sabes... Nunca he tenido familia." llevó una de sus manos al rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga "Bueno, las mujeres que cuidaron de mi en el orfanato son queridas para mí, pero nunca las llegué a ver como una madre o hermana..."  
>"((A-a qué viene to-todo esto, Naruto-kun?))"<br>"Cuando te vi en la entrada del dormitorio esa vez, me sentí feliz de que no fueras un chico; he convivido con ellos toda mi vida. Y, pues, creí que sería bueno tener una_ nee-chan_!" dice lo más emocionado y feliz que su cuerpo y mente le permiten "Y pues... al comienzo... Los primeros meses te sentía como una hermanita. Cuidaría de ti..."

Una fuerte brisa entró por la ventana y movió el cabello del rubio. Él se paró a cerrarla "No quiero que pesques un resfriado, Hina-chan!" volvió a sentarse y acarició su frente. Contempló el bello perfil de la ojiperla. "Pasaron los meses y me di cuenta que... pues... Ya no solo quería cuidar de ti."

Él la miró cálidamente.

"Me sentía sólo cuando ibas con tus amigas a pasear..." volvió a tomar la mano de la chica "Cosa que no me importaba antes, pero..." hizo una pequeña pausa "Cuando llegabas tarde y no me llamabas, sentía angustia en mi pecho..." se podía apreciar el ocaso por la ventana. "Hinata" el tono de Naruto cambió, se escuchaba serio y ella se percató "Yo... yo pienso en ti más que como amiga... eres más que una hermana... Hinata tu... tu me..."

**((POFF))**

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Sasuke no quería que el _dobe_ estuviera más tiempo a solas con ella.

"Sasuke-kun! Esto es un hospital!" lo regañó la rubia. Naruto volteó molesto y sólo pudo dejar salir un suspiro.  
>"Aléjate de ella, estas muy cerca, dobe." le replica el pelinegro, que estaba molesto por la situación que vivió con Hiashi.<br>"Acaso no estuviste a solas con ella mientras buscaba la libreta, teme!" el rubio se levantó y se acercó al Uchiha para sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa.  
>"Basta...!" Ino se acerca y los hala a ambos fuera de la habitación "Aquí hay alguien más!" Sasuke suspira molesto y Naruto mira hacia la puerta con curiosidad.<p>

"Onee... chan" susurra Hanabi al entrar a la habitación. Sus ojos comenzaron a gotear rápidamente. Corrió y se acercó a la camilla; miró a la rubia como si con la mirada quisiera saber qué le pasó. Durante el viaje en moto no habló nadie. Ino suelta a los chicos.

"Hinata esta en... en coma..." los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron tanto que parecía que saldrían. "El mejor neurólogo de este país la examinó y dijo que... que..." la chica llevó sus manos a la boca; también comenzó a llorar.  
>"Lo que ella quiere decir, es que Hina-chan no volverá a despertar..." manifiesta Naruto con la mirada cristalizada. Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos.<p>

Hanabi agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Todos salieron de la habitación.

"((Ha-Hanabi-chan!))" Hinata estaba sorprendida de escuchar la voz de su hermanita. Eso provocó que al chica sintiera aún más dolor, sobre todo en su pecho.

"Nee-chan..." susurra la hermanita "Perdóname, nee-chan!"  
>"((Hanabi...))" la ojiperla quería decirle a su hermana que no había nada que perdonar. Que ella era el amor de su vida y que siempre velaría por ella. No importa donde esté, Hinata siempre cuidaría de su <em>imouto.<em>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los chico fueron a la cafetería. Ino fue a la residencia a descansar un poco y luego regresaría; la rubia no dejaba pasar un solo día sin visitar a su amiga. Pues, por más que Naruto y Sai le decían que no fue su culpa lo que le sucedió a Hinata, ella no se convencía del todo. Hinata sabía de ello. Una vez que estuvieron solas, Ino le pidió perdón.

Luego de una hora a solas con su hermana, ambos chicos regresan y encuentran a Hanabi durmiendo en la camilla, abrazando a su hermana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

**/Esa noche/**

Naruto y Sasuke rara vez se dirigían la palabra sin pelear, lo único en lo que concordaban siempre era: cuidar de Hinata. Por ello, desde que se enteraron de su condición, ninguno abandonaba la sala por más de treinta minutos. Y jamás dejaban sola a al Hyuga.

Siendo el hermano del jefe de neurología, a Sasuke se le permitía quedarse fuera de horas de visita; mientras que Naruto había hablado con Itachi para que lo dejaran dormir allí. Después de todo, Hinata no tenía familia... según la ficha informativa de la inscripción en la facultad con la que había sido hospitalizada. Hasta que Itachi revisó una antigua historia clínica de la chica y se percató de su padre y su hermana.

Los tres dormían en la habitación.

"((Kami-sama...))" Hinata comenzó a rezar "((Sé que pronto me reuniré con mi madre. Quisiera comunicarme con mis seres queridos...))" ella había dejado muchas cosas sin decir... cosas que necesitaba explicar "((Me permites hablar con ellos... aunque sea por unos segundos?))" eso era lo que ella buscaba para poder dejar ese mundo atrás sin tareas pendientes... Ese era su deseo.

Ella calmó su mente y también cayó dormida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>"((Qué... hago aquí?!))" se pregunta tanto Naruto como Sasuke, que despiertan en un lugar extraño.<p>

Una extensión sin fin. Donde se apreciaba la unión entre el cielo y el mar. Se encontraban sentados en unas sillas rojas aterciopeladas de fabricación sencilla. Podían apreciar como la brisa movía sus cabellos. El sitio estaba iluminado como si fuera pleno día, pero el ambiente era fresco.

"_Dobe..._ / _Teme!_" expresan los chicos al voltear y encontrar sus miradas.  
>"Como si no fuera suficiente el tenerte en la misma habitación con Hinata-chan, ahora te metes mis sueños!" le reprocha el rubio, a lo que el pelinegro bufó.<p>

A la derecha de Sasuke apareció otra de las sillas y en ella estaba Hanabi.

"Así que eres pedófilo, _teme_!" Sasuke frunce el ceño y lo golpea en la cabeza "Acaso no dijiste que era TU sueño" le responde el pelinegro.  
>"Pero yo sueño con Hinata, no con su hermanita... ni con un estúpido." contesta entre dientes lo último. El Uchiha ni si quiera lo mira, no vale la pena.<br>"Sasuke-san..." expresa Hanabi luego de restregar sus ojos "Esto es un sueño?" el Uchiha levanta sus hombros con indiferencia.

A lado de Naruto aparece otra silla y en ella estaba...

"Ino-chan!? / Naruto-kun?!" ambos parpadean perplejos "Esto es extraño..." exterioriza la rubia.  
>"Por qué lo dices, Ino-chan?"<br>"Pues... yo nunca sueño con idiotas."  
>"INO-CHAN!" los ojos de Naruto se volvieron blancos y se veían sus dientes puntiagudos. Sasuke sólo movió su ceja al escuchar cómo se expresaba de él sin tener la confianza.<p>

"Gra-gracias... Kami-sama." expresó una voz femenina y dulce. Los presentes la reconocieron en instantes y los cuatro manifestaron su nombre, a su manera:

"((Hinata!))" el Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces y su boca se abrió ligeramente.  
>"Hinata-chan!" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>"Hina-chan..." Ino llevó sus manos a la boca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.  
>"O... onee-chan..." Hanabi se mantuvo quieta y serena en su exterior, así la habían criado; sin embargo en su interior su corazón se partía a pedazos...<p>

Los cuatro quisieron correr hacia ella y abrazarla...

"Qué demonios sucede?!" con su ceño fruncido y moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie, mas no podía. Entonces los otros también se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. "Hina-chan... ¿Qué sucede?" manifiesta Ino, con melancolía.

"Yo... yo les agradezco todo lo-lo que han hecho p-por mí" dice con una sonrisa. Todos menos Naruto, permanecían callados y quietos, observándola con mucha atención.  
>"De qué hablas, onee-chan?" Hanabi bajó su cabeza "Suena como si... como si te estuvieras despidiendo..." una gota de agua calló sobre la vestimenta de la pequeña Hyuga.<p>

Hinata se acercó a las personas que estuvieron con ella... que siempre la amarán.

"Hanabi-chan..." Hinata tocó la mejilla de su hermanita y levantó su rostro. Allí estaban, dos pares de ojos perlados, unos estaban vidriosos y los otros estaban derramando lágrimas. "Yo no tengo nada que-que perdonarte, Hanabi-chan." la pequeña abrió sus ojos un poco "Yo siempre he cuidado de ti... y siempre lo haré." la Huyga mayor sonríe dulcemente "Porque eres mi Hanabi-chan!"

Entonces la pequeña niña pudo mover su cuerpo y la abrazó hasta que... poco a poco la pequeña desaparecía entre los brazos de Hinata. "Onee-chan!" expresaba con llanto. La chica mira el rostro de su hermanita por última vez... "Hanabi-chan?" la _imouto_ la mira llena de lágrimas "Dentro de la cajonera derecha de la habitación, hay un regalo para ti. Se buena con Oto-san" y así desapareció de aquel lugar.

La Hyuga caminó hacia Ino.

"Ino-san..." ella se agachó a la altura de la cara de la rubia "No... no quiero que te culpes p-por lo que me pasó..." los ojos azules de la Yamanaka veían borroso el rostro de su amiga.  
>"Hina... chan..." ella también pudo moverse y se aferró a su amiga "Perdóname Hinata! Perdóname!" la pelinegra acariciaba la cabellera dorada con delicadeza. "Ya lo dije, Ino-chan... No hay nada que perdonar." su amiga se alejó u miró sus ojos liláceos "Pero, Hina-chan..."<br>"Ino... Eres mi primera mejor amiga... dar mi vida por ti era lo correcto!" Hinata sonríe "Yo protegeré a mis seres queridos" y con esas palabras la rubia volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

"No te vayas, Hinata! Pelea por tu vida!" y con esas palabras Ino se desvaneció del lugar.

La chica entonces voltea y se topa con dos miradas totalmente diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo expresaban lo mismo.

Naruto tenía sus ojos caídos y sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras que Sasuke estaba respirando de forma agitada, sus ojos estaban rojos y mordía su labio inferior con frustración; sus ojos también estaba caídos. Ella se acerca a ellos y toma sus manos; se sonrojó un poco, después de todo... seguía siendo Hinata.  
>"Yo... yo... Los conocí de dos fo-formas totalmente distintas. Y puede que uno se haya portado mejor conmigo desde el comenzó, que el otro..." ella miró a Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente "Sin embargo les agradezco, a ambos, que me co-consideren una persona especial en su vida... lamento mu-mucho no poder compartir más momentos con cada uno." Ella mira hacia un costado unos segundos y se sonroja un poco más "I-incluso juntos..."<p>

Ambos la miraban de la misma manera. Ojos llenos de cariño y dolor... Puede que Naruto parezca un completo tonto, pero incluso él comprendía que eso... era una despedida."Los cuidaré a ambos como lo haré con Hanabi-chan e Ino-chan..." ella sonrió y después de tanto hablar sus ojos por fin derramaron esas delicadas gotas de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Ella soltó las manos de los chicos y detrás de ella apareció una gran puerta, que al abrirse desprendía una luz muy intensa. Ellos intentaron moverse, pero no podían...

"HINATA!" gritan al mismo tiempo. entonces ella voltea. Su mano estaba agarrando a la otra y temblaban; su rostro se veía calmado y sereno; su boca les regaló una cálida sonrisa y continuó caminando hacia la luz, donde una sombra femenina la esperaba con los brazos abiertos...

**"HINATAAAAA!" **vociferan los chicos, que al final pudieron moverse. Corrieron tras ella, pero la luz era tan intensa que parecía tener vida. Los envolvió a ambos y...

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Naruto, Sasuke y Hanabi abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, la sala estaba iluminada por la luz del sol matutino. La habitación se sentía cálida.

Los tres se miraron algo confundidos y, como si leyeran sus mentes, miraron instintivamente el rostro de la Hyuga. Ella sonreía cálidamente. "Onee-chan..." susurra Hanabi al notar un aura de paz en su hermana. Ahora Hinata no sólo se veía dormida; sino que también se veía calmada. Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron de un brinco del sofá y se aproximaron a la camilla. "Onee-chan... mejorará?" pregunta con inquietud la pequeña Hyuga.

"Por supuesto, Hanabi-chan!" el rubio sonríe a pesar de sentir un hueco en su estómago, al igual que Sasuke; sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a decir o describir la sensación. La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y entra la rubia, con la respiración agitada y unas gotas de sudor en la frente. "Hinata?!" expresa preocupada, mas al verla con una sonrisa ella cae sobre el sofá; exhausta.

Hanabi siente que alguien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, entonces voltea "Otou-sama!" exclama sorprendida. Los jóvenes voltean y lo miran con el ceño lo más fruncido que su rostro daba. Ino se levanta del sofá.

"Qué haces aquí?" manifiesta el pelinegro con un tono de voz tan lleno de odio que cualquiera diría que si la voz fuera un arma, en ese momento Hiashi estuviera muerto de un tiro. El padre de Hinata no responde y camina hacia la camilla; sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el cuerpo pálido y la cálida sonrisa de su _ex hija_. Ambos chicos se sitúan delante del hombre, impidiendo que se acercara a ella.

"No merece ni mirar a Hinata-chan!" responde Naruto, con ira "Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a mi guardaespaldas" le amenaza Sasuke.

Hanabi se baja de la camilla y se aproxima a su padre, sostiene su mano y sus ojos se abren a más no poder. Calma su rostro y mira a los chicos "Podrían... dejarnos a solas un momento?" Ninguno retrocedió ni un milímetro. Ino se acercó a los dos, sujetando el cuello de la camiseta los arrastra fuera de la habitación. "Oe, Ino!" le reclama el rubio, pero ni si quiera Sasuke se quejaba. El pelinegro sabía que si alguien no lo sacaba a la fuerza, jamás dejaría la recámara.

Ino cerró la puerta una vez que los tres estaban fuera.

Hanabi acercó a su padre hacia Hinata. "Oto-sama..." Hanabi toma la mano de su hermana y la junta con la de su padre. "Onee-chan me dijo que cuidara de ti. Que ella cuidará de nosotros..." algo dentro de Hiashi se rompió en tantos pedazos, parecía que su corazón se había convertido en arena. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo sobre la manos pálida de su hija mayor. Su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo cambio.

"Oto-sama." Hanabi miró la cara de su hermana, su padre la escuchaba atentamente "Onee-chan dijo que no había nada que perdonar..." Hiashi miró el perfil de Hanabi "Pero... creo que hay unas palabras que siempre esperó de la persona que más admira en este mundo..." la pequeña miró a su padre con ojos cálidos y llenos de lágrimas. Su padre comprendió el mensaje...

Con voz grave y ligeramente quebrada, Hiashi expresó en tono bajo...

"Hinata, perdóname..." otra lágrima cayó de su ojo y su ceño comenzó a arrugarse un poco "Yo... Yo te amo hija... Nunca he dejado de hacerlo." una gota tras otra rodaban por las mejillas del Hyuga.

La máquina de latidos comenzó a aumentar. Las enfermeras entraron y se llamó a Itachi por el comunicador de la recepción.

Los chicos ingresaron junto con las enfermeras. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y se toparon con los de su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, ambas hijas veían una expresión distienta en el rostro de su padre. "O... oto... sa... ma" ninguno de los presentes entendía cómo había salido del coma. Por un momento, todos: Naruto, Sasuke, Hanabi, Ino, Hiashi, incluso Itachi que llegó en pocos segundos. estaban absortos.

"Gra- gracias..."

**((BIP... BIP... BIIIP... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP...))**

"Desfibrilador!" Itachi gritó acercándose a la camilla "Enfermera, saque a todas las vistas."

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan?!" una de las enfermeras tomó a la niña de los hombros y la sacó de la habitación, Hanabi entró en pánico y empezó a gritar el nombre de Hinata "ONEE-CHAAAAAAN!"

Cuando el pitido se volvió intenso Ino supo que su amiga ya había obtenido lo que esperó desde pequeña. Llevó sus manos a la cara y salió corriendo de la sala; derramando lágrimas. En recepción estaba Sai, siempre la acompañaba, mas permanecía en la sala de espera... él nunca conoció a la Hyuga y se sentiría entrometido si su novia quería pasar el rato con la persona que había salvado su vida y que consideraba su amiga.

"Sasuke, sal de aquí!" grita Itachi mientras preparan a las máquinas y preparaban el cuerpo de la chica para recibir la descarga. "JUGO!" vociferó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Por más que Jugo era el guardaespaldas personal del joven Uchiha, siempre mantenía respeto y obedecía por jerarquías. Si Itachi le ordenaba sacar a Sasuke, Él debía hacerlo , pues era mayor que su amo. El gran hombre entró y sujetó a Sasuke por la espalda, elevándolo en el aire "SUÉLTAME INÚTIL!" gritaba el pelinegro mientras intentaba zafarse. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo. Después de todo Jugo era mucho más fuerte.

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas. El shock lo invadió de golpe y no se movía. Una de las enfermeras tuvo que ir por dos camilleros para que lo sacaran de allí en una silla de ruedas... Su mirada estaba perdida, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el "Gracias" que le dijo a su padre antes de que su corazón se detenga por completo.

Hiashi salió por cuenta propia con un peso sobre su espalda al escuchar las palabras de su hija...

Todos estaban en la sala de espera...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron unos diez minutos y llegó una mujer de cabellera amarilla y labios rojos; ojos almendrados y mirada penetrante. Se dirigía a la habitación de Hinata.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" expresa Ino.  
>"Quién es?!" pregunta nervioso el rubio, que había regresado a su parte conciente; Hanabi y su padre miran a la chica.<br>"Ella es la mejor doctora de este país!" Sasuke la miró confundido, molesto y preocupado. Ino se percata y le explica "Sasuke-san, si crees que tu hermano es excelente, ella está sobre esa clasificación..."  
>"Entonces onee-chan..."<p>

"Eso..." la rubia se recuesta en el pecho de su novio "...no lo sé, Hanabi-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron apenas unos minutos, pero a todos en la sala les pareció una eternidad. El primero en salir del la habitación fue Itachi, quien se quitaba la bata y mascarilla. Su mirada no era nada tranquilizadora.

"Los familiares de Hinata-san?" Hiashi y Hanabi se levantan del fondo de las sillas y se aproximan, al igual que los demás.

"Lamento comunicar que... Hinata-san ha fallecido." todos quedaron quietos. El ambiente se sintió pasado... Hanabi cubrió su rostro en la ropa de su padre, quien llevó su mano a la cabeza de su hija y la acariciaba lentamente. Ino se desmayó; Sai le avisó a unas enfermeras y se la llevaron a una camilla para levantarla. Sasuke y Naruto...

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la silla y el rubio cayó de rodillas.

Hiashi se agachó y abrazó a su hija. Hanabi lloraba de forma callada, pero el traje de su padre estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

Sasuke se levantó furioso y sujetó a su hermano por el cuello de la bata de médico. "No pudiste salvarla?! Acaso no te hiciste médico para salvar vidas?!" reprochaba su hermano menor con los ojos rojos. Veía todo borroso. Itachi lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y por más que Sasuke golpeaba su espalda con los puños cerrados, poco a poco su ira y dolor salieron a flote y terminó abrazando a su hermano y sacar de su pecho el dolor de perderla...

Naruto miraba el suelo de la sala de espera, una tras de otra rodaban lágrimas que caían sobre su pantalón. Sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que las uñas se metieron es sus palmas y comenzó a sangrar. Él empezó a susurrar: "Por qué no te lo dije... por qué me dejaste solo Hinata..." El rubio bajó la cabeza al suelo y lo golpeaba con desprecio una y otra vez hasta que su alma quedar tranquila.

Hanabi se alejó de su padre con rapidez y corrió a al habitación de Hinata "Hanabi!" elevó el tono de voz, aún así su hija lo dejó. Los chicos la miraron. Entonces ella regresó a los pocos segundos con una caja. "Esto... " secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. La pequeña Hyuga se caracterizaba por su fortaleza; había heredado el carácter de su padre. "...es un regalos de onee-chan" expresaba sollozando.

Abrió la cajita y dentro había un hermoso reloj en forma de copo de nieve "Hinata-oneechan..." ella sonrió. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, ella recordaba los gusto de su _imouto_.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-san..." dice ella mirando dentro de la caja. Ellos se acercan a Hanabi "Es para ustedes" dentro de la caja sacó dos sobres. Eran idénticos. Lo abrieron:

**.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.- .-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-**

_**Agradezco la amistad que me brindaste** |o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o| **Agradezco la amistad que me brindaste**_  
><strong><em>desde que me aceptaste tal y como soy... <em>**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|**_ desde que me aceptaste tal y como soy...  
><em>**_**Siempre estarás en mi corazón.** |o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o| **Siempre estarás en mi corazón.**  
><em>**_Como eres una persona especial en mi _**|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o| **_Como eres una persona especial en mi  
><em>**_**vida, yo... te cuidaré por siempre, Naruto-kun**. |o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o| _**_vida, yo... te cuidaré por siempre, Sasuke-kun._**_  
><em>

**_HINATA_**

**.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.- .-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-.-*-.-**

Ambos llevaron esa pequeña carta a su pecho y rememoraron cada momento que veían su sonrisa...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

**_((|Porque al perder un ser que amas, lo que debes hacer es recordar los momentos que vivieron felices.|))  
><em>**_Da-chan.94__  
><em>

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> GOMEEEEEN! D'= NO QUERÍA, en serio no quería matarla! Dx __Pero así es la ruta general *llora a oscuras en un rincón de la habitación*_

_Les prometo que la siguiente les gustará, LO JURO POR MIS DIOSES que os traeré felicidad! Es mi palabra de caballera! __xD (y kami-kitune-oni) ;D_

_Ya, es cierto! El siguiente será un **final bueno**, díganme cual quieren primero: Naruto o Sasuke._

_**Ruta general mala en dos partes:** Chica de ojos perla y Te cuidar__é por siempre  
><span>__**Ruta Sasuke buena** es también **Ruta Naruto mala**: -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
><em>_**Ruta Naruto buena** es la misma **Ruta Sasuke mala**: -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Porque debo tener en cuenta que si se queda con uno... el otro será, nada más y nada menos que, __su mejor amigo... :(  
><em>__Les daré el nombre a medida que los escriba, hasta mientras sólo la idea general; pero esto ya lo había dicho! ;D  
>Disculpas anticipadas por mis errores gramaticales y ortográficos! (-_-)___  
><em>

_Reviews?! :D:_


End file.
